


Dime qué sigues aquí.

by Heda_YLH



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH
Summary: La comandante ha muerto y Clarke tiene la misión de mantener su legado a toda costa.Hasta que su dolor y búsqueda de perdón interno la llevan a los brazos de ALIE en la Ciudad de la Luz, encontrándose con el deseo más profundo de su corazón materializarse frente a sus ojos.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Reshwe, Heda.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí días después del #CODE307 porque no podía sentir el final que la serie le dio a Lexa como el justo.  
> Hoy, cuatro años después, es posible que regrese nuestra comandante a redimir a sus creadores por su pésima decisión de matarla de esa forma en la cumbre de su existencia.
> 
> Decidí editarlo y traerlo de nuevo en esta plataforma.

“Buen viaje, Wanheda”, te ofrecieron un caballo al alba.

Miraste una última vez la punta de la torre, aún ardía imparablemente el fuego que avisaba lo que menos querías que se supiera. Sentiste una pequeña llama encenderse en tu pecho que se abrió paso hasta tu garganta, extendiéndose hasta tus ojos, el río que surgió entre tus mejillas era demasiado débil para mermar el ardor, pero ayudaba.

“No soy Wanheda, olviden si quiera que existió”, exclamaste con la voz descompuesta. Tomaste la rienda del animal y subiste a él con gracia.

Titus dispuso dos guardias que velaran por tu seguridad hasta Arkadia, te negaste rotundamente hasta que dijo que es lo que _ella_ dispuso. El silencio que atrajo saber cuán preocupada estaba por ti fue una afirmación para su asesino.

La última vez que realizaste este viaje fue a su lado. Fue llevando paz y esperanza. Como una heroína que retorna con justicia para su pueblo.

Ahora regresas sin ninguna. Vuelves sola. Sin honor, sin justicia, _sin ella._

Murphy te miraba desde su caballo, tras las heridas en su rostro, aun eras capaz de encontrar una mezcla entre recelo y preocupación en sus ojos. No dijo nada, tan sólo te observaba segundos y seguía marchando tras los guardias. Le agradeciste que no hablara, que no intentara consolarte aun en las solitarias horas que estuvieron confinados en tu habitación. Incluso cuando no dejaste de llorar con rabia desde que tomaron su frágil cuerpo y lo alejaron de ti.

Una parte de ti necesitaba pensar en el ritual que Titus practicó tras su muerte, pero otra, posiblemente la dominada por tu corazón, no podía dejar de sentir rabia y dolor porque él te arrebató algo que no estabas consciente de atesorar tanto, tu molestia era inmensa con ella. _Con Lexa_. No le perdonabas que aceptara su muerte con tal facilidad cuanto a ti te costaba tanto siquiera considerarlo como tu nueva realidad. Esta vida, el presente, totalmente sin ella.

“ _La muerte no es el final_ ”, la escuchaste decir varias veces. Nunca le creíste, nunca lo viste necesario. Era la comandante de la sangre, la viste luchar contra Roan y salir victoriosa. Era absurdo aceptar que moriría después de verla luchar. Después de descubrir su parte guerrera, su faceta invencible.

Una nueva lágrima empezó a brotar y la atajaste violentamente en tu mejilla, enjugándola con la misma mano que te había privado de seguir viendo sus ojos.

* * *

Los escoltas los dejaron a exactamente ocho kilómetros de Arkadia y se unieron al ejército de contención esperando las nuevas órdenes del líder grounder. Porque para ti, escuchar la palabra _Heda_ inmediatamente te llevaba a los brazos de Lexa, a su piel, a sus ojos… a sus labios. No te detuviste en pensar en el sucesor, en tu prometido protector, si era Aden o algún otro, no te detuviste en que ese día morirían varios niños para encontrar al más digno, ni que el espíritu de la primera comandante sería implantado en el que tuviera éxito.

No te importaba. Quizá tu prioridad era tu gente, llegar y advertirles, hacerlos entrar en razón y corregir los errores que cometieron y cuyas consecuencias eran un precio que nunca quisiste pagar.

Quizá tu misión era no pensar en ella.

* * *

“¡Abran las puertas!”, gritaron desde el interior.

“Alguien llame a Pike”. fue la segunda orden que pudiste escuchar antes de que dos de los guardias te tomaran por ambos brazos y te introdujeran a Arkadia sin ninguna clase de resistencia por tu parte. Incluso Murphy te lanzó una mirada de sorpresa al observar cómo te dejabas arrastrar por _tu gente_.

No elevaste el rostro en ningún momento. Sabías a donde te llevaban, sabías que te harían y, aun así, no sentiste fuerza para exigir o siquiera pedir que te escucharan. No les advertiste del ejercito a quince kilómetros, la orden de ejecución.

Por un segundo te permitiste creer que nada ni nadie te importaba.

_El amor es una debilidad._

Sonreíste irónicamente.

“¡Clarke!”, la voz de tu madre se interpuso en el amargo vacío de tus pensamientos. Por primera vez sentiste algo que no fuera la llama en tu pecho, por primera vez el espasmo del dolor dominó tu cuerpo.

Abby se acercó a ti corriendo, su rostro no era otra cosa que preocupación. “¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho?”

“Lexa está muerta”, susurraste en un tono tan bajo que no pudo escucharte. No mientras revisaba cada centímetro de tu cuerpo buscando heridas.

“¿Qué has dicho?”, volvió a preguntar.

“Lexa ha muerto”, elevaste la voz. Sorprendida de tus propias palabras, la llama te envolvió de nuevo, tirando de tus brazos para que te dejaran libre. “Lexa ha muerto y ahora todo el ejército grounder está rodeando Arkadia… Ya no hay tregua”, le dijiste con rabia a Abby.

Sabías que quería preguntarte muchas cosas, lo viste en sus ojos, la preocupación ya no sólo era por tu bienestar físico, sino por el de tu corazón, pero no dejaste que eso te impidiera usar este momento de decisión.

“Ahórrenle el camino hasta la celda, llévenme con Pike”, exigiste.

“Clarke, no creo que sea buena idea”, Comento Abby. “Habla con Kane, estoy segura de que hay algo que podamos hacer.”

“En este momento están decidiendo quien va a reemplazar a _Lex_ … a la comandante, cuando eso suceda su primer llamado será de guerra. Si alguien cruza la línea trazada, va a morir. No hay tiempo, mamá, ya no”, Le espetaste. Te miro de una forma en la que casi hace que tu dureza flaqueara, te vio con comprensión.

_Había entendido el trasfondo de tus palabras._

“Llévenla con Pike”, indicó Abby. Siguiéndote desde ahí con la mirada, pero ordenando que llamaran a Kane para que pudiera mediar entre tú y el canciller.

La última vez que te marchaste a Arkadia te preguntaste todo el camino si podrías sentirlo como tu hogar, si los cambios y la gente no transformarían esa percepción y entre más pasos dabas, no podías evitar sentir que tu hogar estaba tan lejos de ahí. Que tu corazón reposaba en el fuego y se desvanecía con cada ceniza que era robada y destruida por la brisa de aquella torre en la capital.

Llamaron la puerta en el cuartel del canciller. Kane no tardó nada en asegurarse de estar a tu lado, sus ojos expresaban empatía por tu causa, pero también melancolía, lo notaste al ver su mandíbula tensa, como si quisiera reprimir algo. La llama volvió a abrazarte desde dentro. Quisiste odiarlo porque no tenía derecho, porque él debió ganar las elecciones, porque con él en el mando el décimo tercer clan seguiría vigente y jamás le habrían dado motivos a Polis para desconfiar de ella.

“¿Clarke?”, Bellamy abrió la puerta. Parecía sorprendido de encontrarte precisamente a ti, voluntariamente frente a la puerta de Pike, no después de haberlo dejado inconsciente la última vez que estuviste ahí. “¿Dónde está Octavia?”

Lo observaste tres segundos precisos. Descargaste suficiente odio en tu mirada como para hacerlo retroceder y dejarte pasar. “¿Canciller Pike?”

“¿Señorita Griffin? Mi mejor alumna ahora tiene la cortesía de venir a verme, ¿Es que los salvajes se cansaron de tu compañía?”

“ _La burla no es el producto de una mente fuerte_ ”, respondiste en lugar de saltar encima de él en ese preciso momento y descargar tu ira. “Mi presencia aquí no es coincidencia ni tampoco grata para mí”.

“Hable por favor, señorita Griffin. Explique porque una traidora como usted ha vuelto a la cuna de su nacimiento”, contestó Pike, asombrado por tu tono.

“Clarke, ¿Dónde está Octavia?”. volvió a preguntar Bellamy, tomándote del brazo.

Tiraste violentamente de él, tanto que te hiciste daño. Ni siquiera pudiste mirarlo, no sin querer abofetearlo como muchas veces antes desde que aterrizaron en la Tierra. “Por favor canciller Pike”, pediste.

“Blake, retírate hasta que te llame”, ordenó Pike. Bellamy aun asombrado por tu actitud, salió de la habitación. Aún quedaban otros integrantes, pero ellos realmente no te molestaban, incluso Monty estaba entre ellos a la expectativa de tus palabras.

“La comandante ha muerto”, declaraste tan rápido como te fue posible, no podrías seguir repitiendo esas palabras mucho más.

“¿Te quitaron la estancia privilegiada?”, alguien se burló entre los presentes. Kane tuvo la decencia de defender tu postura al limpiarse la garganta ruidosamente.

“Creo que deberían recordar que no hemos sido atacados gracias a la buena voluntad de la comandante”, exclamó.

“Lo dices como si le debiéramos algo a esos salvajes”, masculló Pike.

“No han acabado con nosotros sólo porque ella así lo dispuso, así que si, le debemos algo”, rugió Marcus Kane.

“Eso no importa más” suspiraste, no querías ser testigo de su batalla por poder. Estabas exhausta. “Los ejércitos de los doce clanes están armando un perímetro de contención sobre Arkadia, todo aquel que traspase el límite será asesinado sin contemplación alguna”, informaste como te fue posible. “Justo ahora están eligiendo un nuevo comandante, la frágil tregua que nos mantenía a salvo murió con Lexa”, Lo miraste con los ojos ardiéndote por las lágrimas que se acumularon en tus ojos. “Hay una solución…” anunciaste. Tragándote tus emociones para poder continuar, se lo debías.

Pike y el resto se removieron un poco en su sitio. En ningún rostro parecía existir preocupación, sino arrogancia, simple petulancia en cada uno de ellos. Parecía que querían llegar a la parte donde la guerra estallaba para dejar de reprimir la sed de venganza que se albergaba en todos y cada uno de ellos.

“Comparta con nosotros, señorita Griffin”, te apremió Pike.

“El último mandato de la comandante fue que, si el décimo tercer clan respetaba la alianza, nos darían la bienvenida nuevamente en Polis”, aquella orden le había costado un atentado contra su vida y aun así siguió abogando por toda esta gente. Aquella orden fue su sentencia de muerte.

“Como canciller electo, lamento decirle que mi respuesta es no. Esta tierra es nuestra y vamos a luchar por ella”, sus palabras fueron recibidas con vitoreo de todos, salvo de Kane y Monty. Quienes no cabían en su sorpresa.

“La comandante se esforzó mucho para que su pueblo no buscara venganza. Mando un ejército para protegernos de la nación de hielo, ejercito que USTEDES asesinaron bajo el manto de la noche y la cobardía”. Gritaste ofuscada. “Murió buscando paz entre los clanes”

Pike dio un par de pasos hasta ti. Quedando demasiado cerca. “Mi más sentido pésame por su perdida, señorita Griffin, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no”.

Le escupiste en la cara sin pensarlo dos veces. Kane te tomó del brazo justo en el momento en que lanzabas un golpe con todas tus fuerzas.

“No, Clarke. No le des lo que quiere”, Te sujetó con ambos brazos, controlándote de la mejor manera que pudo mientras te intentabas deshacer de su contención. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en algún momento de tu forcejeo.

“Llévensela de aquí”, ordenó Pike limpiándose la cara. Monty fue el único que se acercó a ti, “Nosotros tenemos un ataque que planear”.

Kane te dejo libre. Por un breve segundo pensaste que lo golpearía, pero sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo con furia.

“No hagas algo que nos cueste a todos la vida”, dijo tras unos segundos.

“Mi misión Marcus, es mantenernos con ella”, farfulló Pike.

Un guardia intento ponerte la mano encima, pero Kane lo atajó en su transcurso. “No te atrevas”, y obligo a quitarla de tu camino. Después te acogió entre sus manos y te guio fuera de los cuarteles. Nadie se interpuso en su camino, no eras prioridad ahora que una guerra se asomaba.

“Lo siento mucho, Clarke”, susurró cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. “Lexa era… ella era única, demasiado visionaria para su propio bien”, Asentiste, tras unos ojos nublados por el dolor. “Lo vamos a solucionar Clarke, ellos no van a arrebatarnos su legado”.

* * *

“¿Qué ha pasado?”, preguntó Abby cuando Kane te ayudo a sentar en una de las camillas. Murphy estaba recostado en otra, Jackson parecía estar encargándose de él.

“Pike ha decidido que vayamos a la guerra”, contestó Kane abatido. Después la alejo un poco de ti para hablar en voz baja pero no logro evitar que lo escucharas. “No creo que Clarke pueda sernos de ayuda por ahora, sólo basta mirarla”.

“Ella ya ha hecho su parte Marcus”, comentó Abby volviéndose a ti.

“Lo sé”, te echo una mirada preocupada. “Pero alguien debe empezar a informarle a la gente, alguien debe detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde”.

Abby asintió y puso su mano sobre su hombro. “Contamos todos contigo”, Marcus salió tras escucharla. Tu madre deposito toda su atención sobre ti.

“Deberías descansar”, acarició tu cabello y seco tus rebeldes lágrimas con sus pulgares. Obligándote a sostenerle la mirada. Intentaste sonreír, pero el amago te dolió en la garganta. “¿Quieres hablar de ello?”, pregunto.

_¿Querías hablar de ello? ¿Podrías contarle?_

Podrías contarle cómo fue que minutos antes de todo, le demostraste tu amor y adoración en un momento de máxima vulnerabilidad o deberías iniciar por el beso antes de ser abandonados en Mount Wheather a morir. Podrías decirle que desapareciste tres meses porque necesitabas exorcizar los demonios que _ella_ plantó en ti tras su partida, que deseaste morir el día que te pusieron de rodillas frente a _ella_ en Polis o pasar a la parte en la que no hizo otra cosa más que demostrarte su lealtad. Su compromiso. _Su amor…_ Como puso su honor en riesgo por serle fiel a tu gente también, como perdiste la capacidad de respirar cuando Roan casi la alcanzó con la lanza.

Contarle como creció su sonrisa en tu corazón la noche que fue a agradecerte por haber ido a respaldarla en su lucha o como te viste cautivada por su decisión de no exigir venganza sobre tu gente cuando asesinaron a su ejército. Ni siquiera podías hallar la fuerza suficiente para dejar de recordar sus últimas palabras, el sabor de su vida correr a través de sus labios.

Nunca le expresaste a nadie sobre esto, era su secreto. Sería siempre tu secreto que la comandante de los doce clanes, la comandante de la sangre estuvo profundamente enamorada de ti y tú de ella.

“Su consejero le disparo”, lograste articular entre sollozos. Abby ya tenía su brazo rodeándote, decidiste omitir que el disparo iba dirigido a ti, porque no podrías lidiar con el dolor y la culpa juntas, “Porque él creía que el amor la volvía débil, porque quería que llamara al ejército por venganza”.

Murphy resopló desde su camilla. Él sabía, él las había visto.

“No pude hacer nada por ella, la bala causo demasiado daño”, los espasmos entre tus sollozos eran dolorosos, pero necesitabas decirlo, necesitabas que alguien te entendiera.

“Estoy segura de que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste”, la miraste a los ojos, ella sólo pudo limpiar tus lágrimas de nuevo. “Sé que lo hiciste”.

“Te olvidas decirle que era poseedora de un dispositivo de Inteligencia Artificial, si quieres terminar de contar las cosas…”, agregó Murphy.

Lo habías olvidado. El único momento en que te importo fue cuando Titus descubrió su cuello y corto su piel para dejar ver un pequeño artilugio implantado sobre su columna vertebral.

“Titus, el asesino”, Murphy se incorporó, harto de mantener una postura pasiva. “Me llevo a una especie de sitio de adoración después de que me capturaron en el bosque,” parecía que él también tenía la necesidad de contar lo pasado, “tenía parte de la estación Polaris bajo la ciudad, una capsula de escape y paracaídas, era una especie de altar”.

“¿Qué hacías ahí?”

“Durante mi captura tuve la mala suerte de llevar sobre mí una capsula para entrar en _la ciudad de la luz._ Una especie de píldora que te hace ver a la mujer de rojo”, quiso especificar porque sabía que no tenías idea de nada. Pero ni tú ni Abby le entendían. Un poco más allá Jackson dejo de anotar los signos vitales de otro paciente. “Un pedazo de silicón con un logo empresarial,” Abby entrecerró los ojos, creyendo reconocer sobre que hablaba.

“¿Quién te dio eso?”, quiso saber.

“Jaha”, respondió con enfado.

“¿Algo como esto?”, Abby le enseño las llaves que guardaba cuidadosamente bajo su chaqueta. Murphy no necesito detenerse a verlos para decir que sí.

“Háblame de la mujer de rojo”, pidió Abby pero no le permitiste a Murphy continuar.

“¿Qué era lo que Titus quería saber?”, inquiriste.

“Sobre ti, sobre el arca y, sobre todo, saber de dónde demonios había sacado la capsula”, se encogió de hombros. “Entiendo porque quería saber de ti”, quiso bromear, “pero no entendí porque quería saber de la píldora. No hasta que vi un mural… hablaba de la destrucción de la tierra y como una mujer- _la primera comandante-_ estaba rodeada de los primeros _nightbloods_. Si me preguntas, creo que fue la única sobreviviente de la estación trece que nuestros ancestros destruyeron para mantener el Arca en órbita”.

Te habías negado el pensar en aquello, pero lo que decía Murphy era tan absurdo que de no haber visto el dispositivo en el cuello de Lexa, lo habrías ignorado por completo.

 _“Mi espíritu elegirá al siguiente comandante”, r_ ecordaste la vez que ella lo dijo y como Titus protegió el dispositivo tras arrancarlo de ella, negando que se tratase de Inteligencia Artificial y afirmando que era el espíritu de los comandantes.

“L _a muerte no es el final_ ”, otra oleada de dolor te invadió que reprimiste usando todas tus fuerzas.

“Definitivamente la gente del cielo y los grounders tenemos cosas en común, quién lo diría”, añadió Murphy recostándose de nuevo. Habiendo cumplido su misión de no dejarte olvidar de Lexa por ahora.

“¿Te dijo algo más?” preguntaste.

“No, la mayor parte del tiempo fui golpeado, apenas nos dio tiempo para conocernos”, respondió con sarcasmo, “pero sé de alguien que puede contestarte algunas preguntas”.

“¿Quién?”

“La mujer de rojo, ALIE… pero primero tendrás que hablar con Jaha”.


	2. La llave.

Abby insistió en que descansaras al menos unas horas, debías verte realmente mal después de todo porque para hacerte cumplir su mandato se quedó a tu lado hasta que te lograste conciliar el sueño. Fue intranquilo y lleno de angustia, donde el sonido de aquel disparo y su mirada de sorpresa no dejaban de cazarte. Te despertaste en los brazos de tu madre otra vez, con las mejillas húmedas y el corazón aterrado.

Parte de ti sabía que tu madre lo había averiguado ya. De alguna manera siempre lo supo. Quizá no imaginaba que tu afección por Lexa fuera romántica, pero debió sospechar que una conexión se creó entre ustedes la noche que aquel misil destruyo TonDC. Te vio en ese momento con tanta decepción, casi con la misma intensidad de la compasión de Lexa cuando te suplicó perdón por haberte abandonado. Tu madre sabía. Cada caricia para limpiar tu rostro, cada vez que acomodaba tu cabello. Estaba intentando paliar de alguna manera el escozor de tu perdida, porque era consciente de lo profundo y doloroso que era.

Ella también se sintió culpable por su muerte.

“Abby, te necesitan en la sección 2”, Le avisó Jackson.

“¿Puedes ocuparte tú de ello?”, le preguntó, pero su aprendiz negó.

“Es Kane quien te ha llamado”, respondió.

“¿Estarás bien?”, dijo separándose de ti. Lo hizo con tal ternura porque temía que al dejar de tocarte ya no tuvieras nada que te mantuviera a flote.

Asentiste, sin fuerzas para hablar. Tomó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y salió del área médica sin dejar de verte en todo momento hasta haber salido de la habitación.

Las palabras de Murphy no dejaban de cruzar tu mente. De alguna manera los destinos de los grounders y la gente del arca estaban por cruzarse de una forma que no creíste posible. Aunque no entendías como podía pasar, asimilar que Lexa era portadora de una tecnología como aquella generaba más dudas de las que respondía. Odiabas la sensación de ignorancia. Deseaste no haber sido tan escéptica con sus creencias, que te contara más del conclave, del día de su Ascensión, de sus tatuajes. Deseaste sólo poder sentarte con ella y aprender de su pasado.

Pero algunos deseos eran demasiado ambiciosos incluso ahora.

Titus podría responderte sobre el “espíritu” pero no podría hacerte entender. Y no querías tener que volver a estar en una habitación con él jamás.

“¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?”, pregunto Murphy cuando saltaste de la camilla.

“No me quedaré aquí y ver como se desata la guerra”, exclamaste.

* * *

Habían pasado poco más de un año desde que caminaste libre por los corredores del Arca, once meses atrapada en prisión para mantenerte en silencio y poco más de cuatro después de que tu propia gente lanzo a los cien delincuentes juveniles como experimento de supervivencia. Este sitio perdió cualquier sentido para ti, tras la muerte de tu padre, tu aislamiento y todas las estúpidas acciones del resto de los habitantes del Arca. La sensación de ser una extraña no te abandonaba. Y tenía su razón.

Desde que aterrizaron te forzaron a transformarte en algo que nunca creíste ser. Tuviste que luchar para mantener a los demás en orden, viste morir a tu mejor amigo por una niña que abandonó su inocencia al intentar deshacerse de sus propios demonios, te enamoraste de alguien que perdió la cabeza al creer perderte y tuviste que sacrificarlo para que no sufriera un destino terrible.

Toda la cadena de decisiones difíciles apareció el día que te enteraste que el Arca sufría desperfectos y fuiste castigada por ello, tu sentencia ha sido intentar salvar su trasero una y otra vez.

Francamente, estabas cansada.

Odiabas tener que anteponer las necesidades de las personas que te obligaron a ser líder. Los odiabas porque esa deuda no te correspondía, pero tampoco veías quien pudiera hacer lo correcto. Los odiabas porque gracias a ellos tuviste que ir a la tienda de la comandante para pedirle una tregua a cambio de darle información, porque te llevaron a salvar a _su_ gente, pero a condenarte a ti con la muerte de más de trescientas personas inocentes por la tuya.

Odiabas que ella fuera más fuerte que tú y supiera respetar la cordura de su liderazgo sobre tu promesa de _algún día_. La odiabas, porque te obligo a perdonarla demasiado tarde. Y ahora ya no había quien te perdonara a ti.

Estabas en la misma posición del principio. Con una guerra encima, sin nada que ofrecerle a su líder para mantener la tregua.

“Clarke”, Bellamy te interceptó mientras decidías a donde querías. “Espera”, esta vez fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tocarte.

“No sé dónde está Octavia”, rugiste. “Se marchó ayer al atardecer, pero si fuera ella, estaría con el ejército de los clanes esperando poder llevar justicia a su pueblo”.

“Ella es una de nosotros”, farfulló Bellamy.

“¿Lo era cuándo permitiste que se la llevaran como prisionera de guerra?, ¿Cuándo intento detener el ataque que ustedes planearon?”, escupiste sin contemplación alguna, “No sé porque te importa Octavia ahora y no cuándo la llevaron a Polis para exponer el _error_ de confiar en ustedes”

Te miro sorprendido y dolido por el énfasis con el que impregnaste esa palabra.

“¿Qué te paso ahí?”

“Me di cuenta de que tenías razón”, mascullaste entre dientes con rabia. “Cada vez que intento hacerme cargo, la gente muere…” le diste la espalda y te alejaste. No tenías más que decirle, nada que pudiera mitigar tu culpa.

* * *

Thelonius Jaha siempre te pareció confiable. Parte de esa percepción era gracias a Wells, porque tenían la misma mirada sosegada, sobre todo cuando jugaban ajedrez. Eran capaces de observar la forma en la que sentías como si escanearan hasta tus emociones y siguientes movimientos, como si leyeran tu mente. Pocas veces viste perder a Thelonius frente a su hijo, quizá porque era un jugador que miraba tus debilidades como su estrategia. Pero tampoco lo viste levantar la cabeza del tablero para buscar respuestas en otra persona que no fuera su oponente. No como ahora, cada acción, cada palabra articulada requería una pausa. Era casi como si escuchara los consejos de alguien para poder mover su ficha.

Lo observaste poco menos de un minuto para notar esos pequeños cambios. Por lo menos hasta que tu anonimato te fue arrebatado y te miró con absoluta condescendencia decidiendo que debía hablar contigo. Se apartó de un sequito de personas bastante afectadas a las que les recitaba palabras de confort.

“Hola, Clarke”, te saludó con su particular tono formal pero mucho más tranquilo. Su voz contenía paz y eso impulso una onda de resentimiento hacia él.

“Canciller Jaha”, respondiste.

“Parece que algo te tiene consternada”, comentó y alzó la mirada un par de segundos. La paz que transmitía no podía generarte más desconfianza.

“De hecho, tiene razón canciller”, Sacaste un chip de tu manga. Mismo que habías tomado cuando tu madre te sostenía entre sus brazos en la enfermería mientras te daba su máximo esfuerzo en reconfortarte. Necesitabas respuestas al precio que fuera. “¿Qué es esto?”

“Es la llave a la _ciudad de la luz_ ”, contestó automáticamente. “Un sitio donde no existe envidia, odio ni dolor… mucho menos culpa”

“Los grounders usan este signo como algo sagrado, ¿sabes algo de eso?”, Evadiste sus ojos cuando mencionó lo último.

Por primera vez lo viste sorprendido. Arrugó el entrecejo y respondió: “No. Lamento no serte útil, las creencias de los pobladores de la tierra no me son familiares”.

“Pero sabes del pasado del Arca, ¿Qué paso con la estación trece?”, insististe.

“La historia la conoces por el día de la Unión, no entiendo por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes,” expreso Jaha, “¿A caso quieres compartir información conmigo?”

“No”.

“Tengo entendido que la comandante falleció”, comentó deliberadamente, pero con ese condenado tono conciliador. “Es una pena. Sin duda era una joven con extrema nobleza y visión”, su voz fue acida, tú no sabías de esa única vez en la que se conocieron, pero él sin duda lo recordaba.

“Si, lo era”, susurraste, obligándote a contener la llama en tu pecho y deshacer el nudo en tu garganta.

“Siempre habrá paz en la ciudad de la luz, Clarke”, sencillamente dijo y miro el chip en tu mano de forma insinuante. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero lo detuviste con la siguiente pregunta.

“¿Quién es la mujer de rojo?”

Thelonius hizo a un lado la cabeza, discretamente sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie por completo. “Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo sabes eso?”

“Murphy”, fuiste lacónica.

“Oh, vaya, hacía tiempo que no sabía de John Murphy”, sonrió complacido de saber que ese pequeño ladrón seguía con vida.

“Se llama ALIE”, resolvió aun explorando tus emociones, “Es la única que puede llevarte a la ciudad de la luz y mostrarte las maravillas de un mundo sin dolor”.

Seguía repitiéndolo, _sin dolor, sin culpa._ Pero tal sitio sonaba estúpidamente imposible.

“¿Tiene que ver con Inteligencia Artificial?”, seguiste tu interrogatorio, “¿Tiene relación con los comandantes en Polis?”

Jaha entrecerró los ojos. “Tengo la noción de que yo no puedo responder esas preguntas hasta que no me ofrezcas la información que tengas Clarke”.

“Olvídelo, fue absurdo por mi parte preguntar”, Te alejaste bajo la cautelosa mirada del ex canciller. Thelonius volvió a su círculo, todos en él compartían la misma cara de tranquilidad, como si la amenaza inminente de guerra no les afectara en lo más mínimo.

“Recuerden”, Jaha alzo la voz, “En la ciudad de la luz, _no hay muerte_ ”

Te detuviste un momento, sólo una fracción de segundo, retomando tus pasos antes de que fueran conscientes de ello. Salvo Thelonius Jaha, él sabía que tu tenías la información que Raven y ALIE no habían sido capaces de encontrar en el Arca.

Sabía que ese chip en el dobladillo de tu chaqueta no estaría ahí al final del día.

* * *

Empezaste a ver reacciones en la población de Arkadia un par de horas más tarde, mientras se compartían susurros en los pasillos y algunas manifestaciones en los terrenos cercanos. Muchos simpatizantes de la guerra venían de la sección granjera del Arca. Gente que sufrió los ataques de Azgeda cuando aterrizaron en la tierra, gente que no sabía diferenciar entre los doce clanes. Esta gente no entendía las implicaciones de entrar en una guerra con doce ejércitos bien entrenados en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Era ridículo que pensaran que una población tan reducida con apenas suficientes soldados y armas pudiera enfrentarse al ejército que intimidó a la gente de la montaña.

Por supuesto que se ganarían un par de batallas. Diez hombres con rifles pudieron deshacerse de 300 guerreros dormidos bajo la protección de la noche, pero con la evidente ventaja del fuego de sus armas. No obstante, las bajas serían significativas para ambos lados, donde la única población extinta sería la proveniente del cielo.

En algún momento las balas se terminarían, los guerreros grounders podrán evadir la cerca electrificada y la vida de decenas de inocentes será cobrada de forma inmediata. Incluso antes, los arqueros habrían hecho suficiente daño como para hacer caer pronto cualquier clase de defensa.

Los pocos supervivientes correrían la suerte de sus tradiciones, pagando los crímenes de otros asesinos. Tu gente, la gente que has defendido por todo este tiempo, sería ejecutada sin piedad si insistía en comportarse de aquella forma.

Cualquier sobreviviente sería visto como amenaza.

Por donde lo vieras, la sangre sería derramada. Y el legado por el que la comandante murió, habría sido masacrado en cuestión de horas.

No. No lo permitirías.

Debías hacer algo.

Algo tan radical como Lexa al cambiar las tradiciones de su pueblo. Si te costaba la vida llevarlo a cabo, no importaba porque en la ciudad de la luz _no_ existía culpa _, ni dolor… ni muerte._

* * *

“Necesito un arma”, arrojaste cuando encontraste a Kane.

Estaba rodeado de gente cuerda, personas que temían el desenlace que tú te estabas imaginando. Él te tomo por el codo y los separo del grupo unos metros, alarmado por la repentina petición que le habías presentado. Lo miraste con intensidad, querías que entendiera tu plan, que estabas dispuesta a responder ante las consecuencias del mismo.

“Lo siento Clarke”, respondió. “Debemos dejar que nuestra gente entienda el error, ellos deben aceptar la alianza por si mismos… No podemos hacer que nos sigan con violencia”.

“Nunca tomaran partido lo suficientemente rápido, será demasiado tarde cuando entiendan… Si llegamos a la guerra ninguno de nosotros va a sobrevivir, todos vamos a marcar un ejemplo como el décimo tercer clan ahora que la alianza no existe”, expresaste. “Sin la comandante, la alianza puede caer en cualquier momento” lo habías pensado poco, pero tenía sentido, “Seremos la décimo tercera estación de esta unión… el nuevo comandante tendrá que responder con fuerza para demostrar su valor”.

“Aún hay tiempo Clarke”, insistió Marcus. “Podemos hacer tiempo. Debemos hacer algo antes de darnos por vencidos”.

“No, a esta hora el perímetro ya está impuesto y esperando ordenes nuevas”, Negaste otra vez. Ninguno de los planes parecía lo suficientemente fuerte, ninguno era más resolutivo que el tuyo. “Por favor, déjame arreglarlo” .

“Tu madre no estaría de acuerdo”, mencionó a Abby para hacerte entrar en razón.

“Mi madre es la única que puede entender por completo mis acciones”, tu tono lo llevaba implícitamente. Lo que estabas por hacer era lo mismo que ella hizo cuando la tranquilidad del Arca fue amenazada por las advertencias que tu padre no logro exponer. “Estoy segura de que me perdonara”.

La mirada en su rostro no te disuadió en lo más mínimo. “Lo siento, pero no puedo darte un arma… puede que tus intenciones sean las correctas pero la manera no lo es, Lexa no querría que llenaras tus manos de sangre”.

“Mis manos _nunca_ han dejado de tener sangre encima desde que toque tierra”, dijiste. Suspiraste y aclaraste tu rostro para poder decir lo siguiente, “La comandante dispuso que teníamos tiempo para declarar lealtad a la alianza, tú ya tienes la marca … No es una garantía, pero quizá Titus pueda convencer al nuevo comandante que respete tal orden si hablas como nuestro líder”.

“Pero no lo soy”.

“Eso no lo saben ellos, busca a Indra, ella puede pasarte por el perímetro sin ser atacado… Espero” señalaste. “Has sembrado la semilla, ahora sólo debemos confiar en que todos tomen la decisión correcta mientras tu nos compras tiempo”, porfiaste.

“No puedo sólo irme de aquí, Charles lo notaría”, instó.

“Está más ocupado haciéndole creer a todos que puede protegerlos”, Finalizaste.

Marcus Kane volvió a asentir ante tus palabras. Era una misión suicida, extremadamente peligrosa si no encontraba a Indra o a Octavia, aun cuando lo hiciera era casi imposible pasar por el ejército sin ser detectado y llegar a Polis con vida. Tampoco existía garantías de que Titus estuviera de acuerdo con la última voluntad de la comandante, no después de lo que había hecho para demostrar su postura frente a la paz. Y aun así convenciste a este hombre para que fuera a defender esos ideales por ti. Porque lo querías fuera de tu camino para llevar a cabo tu propia misión suicida, los daños colaterales siempre han existido.

* * *

“Marcus se está yendo a Polis en este momento”, le advertiste a Abby antes de que pudiera reprenderte por haber escapado del área médica. “Si cabe la mínima esperanza de convencer al nuevo comandante de que no nos extermine, él es el único que puede lograrlo”.

“Es una misión suicida. La orden de ejecución… ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Nadie puede cruzar el perímetro!” grito sin creerlo.

“Kane tiene el sello de la alianza, es el único que puede honrar el compromiso”, repetiste. “Si queda algo de lealtad en el consejero de _Lex_ … de la comandante, deberá dejarlo hablar”.

“Sólo si llega a Polis vivo”, refutó Abby.

“¿Qué otra opción tenemos?”, la pregunta era demasiado directa como para ser respondida. “No habrá misericordia para nosotros una vez que caigan las defensas, no después de lo que le hicimos a un ejército enviado para proteger Arkadia”.

“Marcus no tiene por qué ser quien pague”, insistió Abby.

“Tú sabes bien que pasará si no encontramos paz antes”, tu tono era demasiado amenazante. Ambas habían visto la tortura que estaba establecida entre las costumbres grounders. Su cara se suavizo un poco bajo la comprensión, “Deberías ir a despedirte”.

Te miró.

“Estaré bien”, dijiste. “Me quedaré aquí”.

Te quedaste en el área médica acompañada únicamente por Murphy, no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo, estaba tomándose con calma su recuperación. No había prisa para levantarse y demostrar un poco de iniciativa, probablemente estaba harto de ser él y estar siempre conectado en todo. Lo dejaste seguir en su pequeño mundo egoístamente, no necesitabas quien se cruzará en tu camino por ahora.

Los cajones fueron los primeros que saqueaste, pero encontraste nada más útil que antibióticos y analgésicos. Lo que necesitabas era mucho más problemático. Sabías que aún tenían reservas guardadas, pero no el lugar ni la forma de averiguarlo a tiempo antes del retorno de Abby.

“Apestas como ladrona”, rompió el silencio Murphy. “Te lo digo yo, que intente serlo”.

“Si no vas a ayudar, no digas nada”, gruñiste abriendo la puerta de los anaqueles.

“Dime que buscas, quizá sepa”

“Sedantes o morfina, cualquier cosa…” Informaste mientras seguías buscando con los ojos posibles escondites.

“Vaya, nunca creí que la princesa pudiera caer tan bajo”, se burló. “Definitivamente te ha calado…”

“Di algo más al respecto y sólo te quedaran recuerdos de tu voz”, rugiste antes de que siquiera mencionara lo que paso.

“Bien, está en la gaveta sobre ese escritorio, segundo cajón”, expresó, “Que te aproveche” alzó los hombros.

“¿Cómo…?”

“Vi a Jackson sacar algunas cosas de ahí, si hablamos de cosas fuertes creo que es el lugar que deberías hurgar” contestó.

Ni siquiera pensaste en que pudiera estar mintiendo, te dirigiste directamente a donde te había indicado. No se equivocaba en lo absoluto.

“Deberías saber que está bajo llave”, la voz de Jackson se hizo presente.

Te diste media vuelta, tu sangre chocaba violentamente contra tus tímpanos por la sorpresa. Intentaste pretender que no era eso lo que querías, que estabas buscando otra cosa, pero era obvio que había escuchado tu pequeña charla con Murphy. Escaneaste la habitación, no ibas a darte por vencida tan pronto, Jackson te caía bien, pero estabas dispuesta a generar tanto daño colateral como hiciera falta para llevar a cabo tu cometido.

No obstante, Jackson se acercó y abrió el cajón tomando una jeringa para hacerse del fármaco. “No es una dosis letal, pero si va a hacer caer a cualquiera, ten cuidado de donde lo aplicas” explicó con calma. Una tranquilidad que sólo habías visto en otra persona.

“¿Por qué?”

“No hemos venido de tan lejos para morir en una guerra”, sonrió y pusó la jeringa en tus manos.

Aun sin creer en tu suerte, la agarraste con fuerza y desapareciste por la puerta. Ahora venía la parte complicada: hacerte de un arma y sabías precisamente a quien se la debías quitar.

_Jus drein jus daun._

* * *

“Bellamy”, lo llamaste por el pasillo, caminaba con Harper y Miller en dirección a los cuarteles de Pike, “Necesito hablar contigo”.

Se dirigió un momento a sus acompañantes y tras un rápido dialogo, Miller y Harper se separaron de él.

“¿Qué me ha hecho digno de tus palabras? Princesa”, pregunto cínicamente.

“Lamento mucho lo que paso antes”, declaraste arrepentida, “Sé que estás preocupado por Octavia y yo no, bueno, no te he dicho todo”.

“Deberías lamentar no haber vuelto con nosotros cuando tuviste oportunidad, muchas vidas se habrían salvado”, replico ácidamente. “Pero preferiste quedarte con el enemigo y traicionar a tu gente”

“Lo sé, lo siento…” se sentía como deja vú, sentías como la esposa abrazaba tu muñeca. “Octavia está bien, es una chica lista sabrá cómo sobrevivir esto”.

“Sigue estando en peligro mientras continúe allá fuera”, exclamo. “Yo no puedo estar tan calmado mientras veo gente a la que quiero morir, Clarke”

Apretaste los dientes con furia. “Octavia se dirigía aquí cuando se marchó, sabe cómo entrar sin sufrir daño, estoy segura de que lo que la retrasa es importante”.

“Espero por el bien de todos que así sea”, sentenció. Algunos de los partidarios de Pike pasaron por ahí en dirección al exterior.

“¿Qué es lo que pasa?” preguntaste.

“No deberías estar aquí, ve con tu madre” te indicó Bellamy, “No todos están felices con la noticia que has traído”

“Una guerra no complace los oídos de todos”, respondiste mordazmente.

“No todos queremos guerra, pero a veces no hay otra opción”, expreso él.

“Pensé que estarías feliz con la noticia”.

“No mientras Octavia esté en peligro”, dijo genuinamente preocupado.

“Entonces piensa en ella, detén esto”, le rogaste, “Ella no querría que mataras a más gente por las razones equivocadas”

“¿Razones equivocadas? ¡Ellos nos han estado cazando desde siempre!” rugió ofuscado.

“Lo siento”, dijiste cerrando la distancia entre ustedes.

“Ya te he oído decir eso antes,” gruño empezando a alejarse de ti.

“No, lo siento por esto”, para cuando vio tu brazo elevarse, habías presionado la aguja sobre la piel de su cuello.

“No voy a quedarme aquí a ver a todos morir,” exclamaste mientras lo veías desplomarse en el piso.

Te hiciste rápidamente de sus cosas, el radio y el arma fueron colocados en tu cinturón con prisa. No te molestaste en ocultar su inconsciente cuerpo, sabías que el fármaco que le inyectaste pasaría en cuestión de minutos. Cuando eso pasara estaría cabreado, pero también sería demasiado tarde. Pusiste la capsula en tu boca, presionándola junto a tu mejilla y te dirigiste al exterior.

Por cada paso que dabas, más gente se te unía. Algo estaba pasando fuera, se escuchaban gritos de inconformidad, la clase de manifestación que ningún líder quiere oír cuando estás por pedirles a todos que guarden la calma, aunque un ejército se aproximé a sus puertas. Pero lo que te encontraste fue mucho peor.

Pike no estaba intentando convencer a la gente de Arkadia de ir a la guerra. Estaba formando a todos los prisioneros en una fila, mientras amedrentaba a cada uno con armas cerca de su cabeza. Proclamando que ellos eran el enemigo. Personas enfermas, débiles e indefensas. Personas que acudieron por ayuda a Arkadia y confiaron sus vidas en sus manos. Charles Pike estaba intentando explicar que la fuerza de sus soldados era mucho en comparación con los grounders con la motivación adecuada.

“¡Está tierra es nuestra! Hemos derramado sangre sobre ella”, grito. “Y seguiremos haciéndolo para conservarla”.

Los soldados estaban haciendo un muro de contención, pocos eran los que estaban de acuerdo. El resto quería sacar a los prisioneros de ahí.

 _“Libéralos”,_ demandaban algunos. _“Regrésalos a su pueblo”_

 _“Mátalos”,_ era el coro más débil.

Entre la multitud surgió tu madre. Su lucha por traer a toda esa gente a la tierra era constante, nunca había terminado, ahora mismo había visto a su mejor amigo partir en una misión que no tendría sentido si Pike insistía en asesinar a la gente de la Tierra. Viste tu mismo cansancio en su semblante, pero en ningún momento la resignación ni desaparecer la confianza en que todo pudiera cambiar.

“Si quieres deshacerte de ellos”, grito. “No eres nada diferente de la gente que los cazó cuando aterrizaron, Charles”.

“Esta gente sólo entiende la violencia, doctora Griffin. Nunca van a entender la civilización”. respondió Pike.

“Y aun así ellos nos permitieron paz después de haber traicionado sus buenas intenciones”, contestó irónicamente Abby. “Aun así ellos castigaron a la persona que masacró a tu gente”.

“Nunca vamos a dejar de estar en guerra”, porfió Pike.

“Si, lo dejaremos de hacer cuando no quede nadie para pelear. Entra en razón Charles, nadie quiere morir de esa manera”, Argumentó Abby.

“Canciller Griffin”, las voces empezaron a alzarse. Muchos se unieron a los gritos, todos empezaban a ser conscientes de su error.

“Un buen líder escucha a su pueblo, Charles”, comentó Abby aun frente a los prisioneros. “¡Si respetamos la alianza podremos vivir!” les advirtió. “La misericordia de la comandante será demostrada si entramos en razón”, siguió gritando hasta que uno de los soldados le golpeó en la cara para hacerla callar.

“¡Quieren hacernos parecer débiles!” vocifero Pike. “¡No se lo vamos a permitir!”

Apretaste los puños desde tu sitio mientras veías como Raven y otros tomaban a tu mamá, alejándola de la muchedumbre. Buscaban con la mirada a Kane, el único que posiblemente podría poner fin a todo esto con las palabras correctas, pero lo habías enviado lejos. Esperabas que su sacrificio hiciera las cosas diferentes.

Volviste tu atención a los prisioneros cuando te aseguraste de que Abby estaba a salvo. Lincoln estaba encadenado al resto, era el único que se veía lo suficientemente fuerte entre todos, Nyko y los demás se percibían derrotados. Listos para finalizar su lucha de forma poco honorable a manos del Skaikru.

Lincoln levantó el rostro bajo tu mirada, sus ojos eran inescrutables, pero al asegurarse de que eras tú, supo por primera vez que sus predicciones sobre el futuro de la comandante por fin se habían cumplido. El coraje en su mirada lo decía todo: No estaba listo para dejarse vencer. Compaginaron un absurdo plan mientras se miraban, todo estaba ahí para llevar a cabo lo que pensaban.

Caminaste hasta el circulo de contención de soldados. Sus emociones estaban talladas sobre sus rostros, había miedo, incertidumbre y dudas en todos ellos. No seguridad, ni ganas de venganza. Todos estaban mirando al futuro que les esperaba. Harper parecía estar cerca de romperse desde su sitio, había pasado por la tortura de la gente de la Montaña y sobrevivido, pero no se veía segura de si esto valía la pena. Tampoco Miller a su lado. Los delincuentes que sobrevivieron 130 días en la tierra no querían seguir la guerra que provocó su paso en la misma. Desde que los lanzaron, los habías protegido a todos, te habías preocupado por ellos.

Con suerte ellos harían algo como eso por ti ahora.

“Tus armas no son suficientes”, gritaste para llamar la atención. “No tienes suficientes municiones ni soldados para mantener a los doce ejércitos alejados por mucho tiempo”. Amenazaste. Alcanzaste tu objetivo, ahora todas las miradas estaban centradas sobre ti y no sobre los prisioneros. “¿Cuántos de nosotros sabemos luchar cuerpo a cuerpo?” la respuesta fueron más miradas confundidas, “¿Cuánto podrán soportar las puertas el ataque de miles de guerreros?, por favor canciller, responda”, lo incitaste.

“No me esperaba nada menos de una traidora como usted, señorita Griffin”, una contestación sumamente débil para alguien como él.

“Nunca he traicionado la misión de proteger a mi gente”, dijiste. “Mantuve la precaria paz durante semanas después de la masacre de un ejército que enviaron a PROTEGERNOS de la Nación del Hielo”, Exclamaste. “Si mantenerlos con vida al costo que sea es traición, entonces sí. Lo soy. Pero no ha respondido a mis inquietudes”, insinuaste seriamente.

“Ellos no tienen armas”, se jactó. Le pareció gracioso que pusieras en juicio el poder de la tecnología que tenían.

“Nos rebasan 5 a 1, hablando de población. Si hablamos de soldados estamos aún peor,” advertiste de nuevo. “Las balas se acaban, la tecnología falla”.

“Parece que quiere que perdamos, señorita Griffin”.

“No. Quiero hacerles entender que vamos a perder”, sentenciaste. Lincoln solo esperaba tu mirada, la señal. “No he llegado tan lejos para ver que eso pase,” te llevaste la mano a la cintura. Estabas a pocos metros de él.

Los prisioneros se dejaron caer el piso cuando Lincoln se los indico. Los soldados que estaban frente a ti alcanzaron a bajar la cabeza y protegerse cuando el primer disparo se sintió a través de tus manos, el segundo no te impresionó tanto a pesar de fallar a su objetivo.

Pike te miro asombrado. Llevaba sus manos al pecho, la bala había dado limpiamente sobre el esternón y salido por la espalda. La sangre empezó a brotar sin control, manchando rápidamente su playera. Algunas gotas habían manchado a los prisioneros a sus pies.

Dejaste caer el arma tras el impacto. Dejaste de ver a Charles Pike frente a ti. De alguna manera volviste a tu habitación en Polis, donde _sus_ ojos te miraron preguntándote que había pasado justo antes de desplomarse frente a ti, aquella sangre no era roja, era negra.

Te quedaste una vez más ahí, observando como su vida fluía entre tus dedos sin nada que pudieras hacer.

Escuchaste como gritaban tu nombre. Pero no podías escapar, veías como exhalaba su último aliento, fuiste capaz de sentirlo sobre la piel de tu rostro una vez más, saborear su vida sobre tus labios. Como Titus la mutilaba frente a ti y sacaba aquel dispositivo justo antes de abandonarte en una habitación vacía.

Recordaste el chip en tu boca. Tenías la boca seca pero aun así pudiste tragártelo en ese momento. Una única lágrima recorrió tu mejilla mientras esperabas que algo pasara. Pero no lo hizo.

“Clarke”, el grito de Lincoln te trajo de regreso a la realidad. Había caos entre la gente del Arca, Pike estaba tendido en el piso sin nadie que lo atendiera, mientras algunos soldados intentaban mantener la calma. Los prisioneros lograron llegar a la puerta y escapar aprovechando la oportunidad, pero no Lincoln, él corrió en tu dirección cuando vio como uno de los guardias apuntaba el arma hacia ti.

Escuchaste el disparo, pero no lo sentiste. Lincoln alcanzó a llegar a tiempo para quitarte de en medio.

Fue entonces cuando la viste.

Ahí estaba la mujer de rojo.


	3. ALIE 1

Doble narración.

TERCERA PERSONA.

Llevaron el cuerpo inerte de Clarke hasta el área médica. La bala rozó el flanco izquierdo de su abdomen gracias a la rápida intervención de Lincoln, sin embargo, incluso él fue herido durante la caída. Apenas se dio cuenta de su estado, pidió a Miller que lo ayudara a trasladarla a la clínica debido a que estaba perdiendo sangre y no recobraba la consciencia.

Una vez que supo que estaba a salvo, aprovecho el caos general y se escabulló como lo hizo su gente minutos atrás con la esperanza de poder alcanzar con esta nueva información a la mayoría de los clanes: Arkadia se rendía. Su lealtad como décimo tercer clan estaba asegurada.

Abby, quien estaba en la enfermería revisando su propia contusión, cortesía de un guardia de Pike, se lanzó sobre su hija en cuanto la vio llegar a la enfermería, pese a la insistencia de Jackson y Raven quienes la contuvieron hasta entonces en una camilla para el control de daños. En inspección superficial la sangre hacia lucir aparatosa la herida, sin embargo, implicaba únicamente vasos sanguíneos de la piel y el tejido debajo, con algunas suturas podrían deshacerse del problema rápidamente. Al menos en lo que respectaba a Clarke.

Mientras tanto la caótica muerte de Pike empezaba a hacer estragos entre los pobladores del Arca.

De haber sabido que Clarke intentaría algo tan radical, Abby no lo habría permitido en lo absoluto. Tuvo que notar la ironía de sus acciones. Ella siempre estaría a cargo, no importaba quien mandara en ese momento, la que tomaría la última decisión siempre sería su hija. Pero ahora estaba inconsciente y alguien debía arreglar el problema, Kane estaba ausente y Jaha demasiado ocupado convenciendo a todos que la ciudad de la luz era la solución.

Arkadia sólo la tenía a ella para tomar el cargo de canciller.

Su hija se expuso a un terrible peligro con tal de mantener la paz, sola y sin pedirle a nadie consejo. Se enfrentó a Charles con la sola idea de matar al origen de la problemática, no temía las consecuencias, no temía morir. Su desesperación la llevó a hacer la cosa más estúpida en el mundo.: Traición.

“Oh, cariño”, susurró Abby acariciando su rostro. Era tan joven aun y su rostro expresaba ya el cansancio de una edad que le quedaba tan lejos en el tiempo. Pensaba en todas las vidas que se perdieron para tenerla a salvo. Sin saber cuánta razón llevaban sus sentimientos al respecto. “Necesito salir y hablar con ellos”, compartió con Jackson y Miller, “No la dejen sola, sellen el área médica de ser necesario”.

“¿Qué va a pasar ahora?”, preguntó Raven.

“No lo sé,” dijo Abby saliendo de allí. Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que dejo sola a Clarke con la misma preocupación que estaba atrapada en su pecho, preguntándose en qué momento le pareció buena idea asesinar a Pike.

_En qué momento dejo de ser la joven que ella y Jake criaron._

A pesar de la contusión sufrida por culpa de Pike, lo primero que hizo al salir fue dirigirse hasta su cuerpo. Esperaba encontrar algún signo de vida en él, pero su hija hizo un trabajo impecable a la hora de apuntar el arma. La herida fue limpia y letal.

“El canciller Pike ha muerto”, anunció poniéndose de pie, “Marcus es el canciller temporal hasta que se lleve otra elección a cabo, no obstante, ha ido a hablar con los grounders para mantener el frágil sentido de paz”, informó, muchos aún tenían la confusión grabada en el rostro. “Hasta su regreso, tomaré el cargo”, dijo por fin.

Nadie pareció estar en desacuerdo en los primeros diez segundos, hasta que los segundos de Pike alzaron la voz. Hannah, la madre de Monty, fue una de ellas.

“¿Cómo la madre de una traidora puede ser la Canciller?”, rugió. “Clarke asesinó al canciller electo”

“Y pagara las consecuencias de sus actos… Una vez que la amenaza de guerra haya pasado,” respondió dubitativa. “Por ahora permanecerá en una celda hasta estar en condiciones de afrontar un juicio”.

“¿Un juicio? ¡Asesino al canciller! Si estuviéramos en el Arca…”

“Pero no estamos en el arca, sus acciones no fueron aleatorias. El líder de los grounders nos pide únicamente la cabeza de aquel que masacro su ejército”, Exclamó Abby con autoridad. “Ve su muerte como un acto de clemencia. Su destino habría sido mucho peor”, le dirigió una mirada sin emociones. “Prepárenlo, vamos a enviarlo ante el nuevo comandante”.

Fue una orden difícil de dar.

Charles Pike, al menos el que solían conocer antes de toda masacre y los traumas sufridos en el aterrizaje, era un gran hombre. Un tipo noble e íntegro que siempre antepuso los conocimientos de sus alumnos, que siempre creyó en un futuro mejor. Por dios, fue el profesor favorito de Clarke en el arca.

El Charles Pike que ella conoció antes de todo, no merecía haber muerto así. Tampoco merecía ser envuelto y entregado ante los doce ejércitos de los clanes.

Pero tampoco merecían morir los 300 guerreros que estaban para protegerlos de la Nación del Hielo.

La vida no era justa. Y el pasado no definía a las personas, el presente lo hacía.

Ahora ella misma lo sufría, como líder tenía que buscar el bien de su pueblo y entregar el cuerpo de un viejo amigo era lo correcto bajo esa definición. Como madre, había visto a su hija llegar a las últimas consecuencias de sus acciones no sólo una vez, sino tres. Estaba viendo como su hija sacrificaba lo que le restaba de inocencia cada vez que la obligaban a jalar el gatillo o tirar de una palanca. No quería juzgar a su hija, pero DEBÍA hacerlo.

Tarde o temprano, Clarke tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos y esperaba no ser ella quien tuviera que imponer la condena para entonces.

Aseguró que el cuerpo de Charles fuera enviado de forma rápida y efectiva en el vehículo todo terreno, una vez que hubiera sido apropiadamente envuelto y que la gente que aún le rendía lealtad le hubiese presentado sus respetos. Algo dentro de ella le decía que entregárselos de esa forma no sería suficiente, no ahora que Lexa ya no estaba ahí para asegurarse de que el precio fuera justo. Por mucho que se pareciera a la vez en la que Finn Collins pago su ataque contra aquellos inocentes, las reglas eran otras, los jugadores que alguna vez cedieron ya no estaban y la única que cargaría con sus acciones por siempre sería Clarke.

Esperaba, quizá en vano, encontrar compasión por parte del nuevo comandante. Pero lo que más esperaba era que Kane llegara a salvo con la ofrenda de paz a Polis, que no fuera castigado por las temerarias acciones de una sola persona.

Camino hasta los cuarteles del canciller, no esperaba encontrar paz en un tiempo cercano, pero podría hallar silencio entre esas paredes. Respuestas a sus inquietudes.

“Abby”, Thelonius Jaha la interceptó en su marcha. “Es una pena ver como los humanos son arrastrados a cometer agravios contra sí mismos”.

“No ahora, Thelonius”, pidió ella, exhausta. Tuvo que recargarse contra la pared para lograr no caerse. Después de todo la contusión estaba mostrando no ser ligera y la adrenalina ya había pasado, dejando los estragos a su paso.

“No quiero incomodarte”, respondió él, “pero tengo personas inquietas por ser recibidas en la ciudad de la luz… sería agradable que me permitieras seguir con mi misión, prometo no intervenir en tu mandato”.

“He dicho que no es un buen momento”, dijo Abby impaciente.

“Clarke ha demostrado discreto interés por los beneficios de la ciudad de la luz… Una mente tan torturada como la suya, sin duda sabrá sacarle provecho”. sugirió Jaha.

Abby abrió los ojos al asimilar las palabras. Era imposible que Clarke supiera de todo eso, había estado en el área médica desde su regreso, no tenía sentido alguno que su hija supiera de la ciudad de la luz o los efectos colaterales de entrar en ella.

“¿Qué has dicho?” inquirió Abby ofuscada por las improbabilidades.

“Ha venido a mí con preguntas, mismas que sólo he respondido”, contestó con parsimonia, sin considerar que sus acciones fueran incorrectas. “Será de tu interés saber que tenía en su poder uno de los chips”.

Algo en la mente de Abby empezó a sonar.

La advertencia de Marcus cuando se fue, la urgencia de Clarke por quedarse sola en el área médica, la forma en la que sencillamente llego a retar a Charles para proceder a asesinarlo. En ningún momento proyecto miedo, no temía de lo que pudiera suceder porque sabía que existía un sitio donde no pagaría las consecuencias. Sabía de un sitio donde la muerte no existía, ni el dolor…

Y todo lo que Clarke sentía en ese momento era precisamente eso. _Dolor._

“¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?!”

“Creo que es más importante preguntar sobre sus inquietudes, nada de lo que yo le dijera fuera de eso parecía interesarle”, comentó Jaha indiferente.

“Sabes que hasta no demostrar los efectos adversos de esos chips, no van a volver a tu poder, Thelonius”, advirtió Abby con tono acido, demasiado preocupada como para quedarse ahí sumida en el desasosiego.

“No le niegues el beneficio a los demás, Abby. No tienes derecho”, declaró Thelonius.

“Por supuesto que lo tengo, soy la canciller”, vocifero Abby en camino al área médica.

* * *

En el pasillo vio cómo se acumulaban víctimas del caos, algunos inconscientes y otros llenos de magulladuras por los golpes de las contiendas. Incluso viste a Bellamy sin sentido antes de siquiera hallar tu forma de entrar a la clínica. Jackson no se daba abasto el sólo con tantos heridos.

“¿Hay algo que requiera atención urgente?” preguntó Abby olvidándose de sus propios malestares.

“Continúo haciendo evaluaciones”, expresó Jackson revisando un brazo aparentemente roto, “Me parece que hay alguien que tiene mayor prioridad por ahora” echo una mirada sugestiva a la puerta, “Debería haber recuperado la consciencia ya”, dijo preocupado.

Abby entró sin detenerse de nuevo. Clarke había sido movida a la última camilla donde gozaría de mayor privacidad una vez que empezaran a trasladar pacientes dentro, Jackson le había colocado fluidos y analgesia para mantenerla estable tras la pérdida de sangre. Abby reviso que no tuviera algún traumatismo que comprometiera su estado de consciencia por lo que no entendía como es que aún no despertaba.

Si Thelonius no mintió, debía tener un chip. No podía esperar el momento para reñirla por haberse aprovechado de ella para obtenerlo, pero su prioridad era que recuperara a consciencia. Hurgó en sus bolsillos, incluso la despojó de sus ropas con cuidado, pero no fue capaz de hallar el dispositivo en ningún sitio.

Murphy desde su sitio no se enteraba de nada, pero había sido testigo de todo.

“No es por nada Dra. Griffin, pero las aptitudes de robo de Clarke fueron adquiridas hoy”, expresó divertido. “La princesa nunca tuvo que hacerlo antes”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Primero el chip, después el sedante… no sé qué planes locos tenía, pero lo que sea que haya hecho, debe estarlo pasando demasiado bien como para no querer salir de la ciudad de la luz”, cuchicheo en tono de complicidad.

* * *

Lo primero que Octavia sintió al ver Arkadia fue cansancio. Detestaba el sitio de alguna forma, representaba la libertad robada que adquirió al asumirse a sí misma como una grounder pero también sintió cierta nostalgia y lealtad a su gente. La muerte de su madre y su aislamiento no era culpa directa de nadie, aunque si podía nombrar un culpable.

Recordaba cuantos días llevaba lejos y por qué tuvo que marcharse. Aunque su respuesta más obvia habría sido ordenar al caballo que la regresara al campamento, decidió que les daría una oportunidad. Confiaba en que Clarke estuviera pasándola bien en Polis haciendo lo posible para cambiar la idea de Lexa sobre la orden de ejecución, porque de otra forma no entendía porque demonios querría perpetuar su estadía. Bueno, tenía una teoría, pero esperaba que fuera más fuerte su razón que los sentimientos en su corazón o las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Hizo una rápida inspección a una distancia prudente. La batería de su radio había muerto hace días así que era prácticamente imposible contactar con Kane de otra forma que no fuera en persona. No estaba entre sus planes acudir sin Indra pero la mujer le había ordenado que averiguara la situación mientras ella se encargaba de probar suerte con su propia gente.

Vio salir el vehículo todo terreno y perderse entre la maleza del bosque. Esperaba que no fueran tan idiotas como para creer que podrían luchar unos cuantos contra los miles que se iban sumando minuto a minuto en el perímetro.

Ella misma se sorprendió al atestiguar la cantidad de grounders que Lexa convocó para mantener a la gente del Arca contenida. Subestimaron la fuerza estratégica de la comandante y se sintió avergonzada por ello.

Clarke no fue del todo egoísta al querer convencerla de no atacarlos. El arreglo no era favorable, pero confiaba en que tuviera solución antes de que los miles que había visto dejaran caer su furia sobre Arkadia.

Ató el caballo en la cueva y se animó a entrar por el pasadizo que Kane le había mostrado. Su entrada personal, su lugar favorito de toda el Arca si le permitían escoger. Le pareció demasiado fácil llegar a él, sin vigías a la vista, apenas un par de guardias en la entrada principal.

Algo no iba bien.

Entró en el pasillo, con la mano puesta en su daga como primera opción de ataque. Paso por la cortina que separaba su entrada de Arkadia aun con recelo. El silencio era demasiado inusual para encontrarse bajo la contención y guerra inminente, ningún guardia cerca, incluso en los cuarteles del canciller la vigilancia era nula. Empezaba a preguntarse si habrían evacuado la estación, pero el perímetro fue establecido tan pocas horas atrás que nadie podría haberles avisado con el suficiente tiempo como para pasar cientos de personas entre los huecos del ejército.

Pero había visto algunos soldados dispuestos en la torre. No tenía sentido.

Barajeo sus opciones en un par de segundos. La reunión con su hermano no estaba ni siquiera entre sus cinco prioridades en ese momento, de hecho, si pudiera, no le informaría que estuvo en Arkadia. Hizo su camino hasta el área donde solían mantener a los prisioneros, por ahora con la suerte que había gozado hasta ese momento, podría ayudarlos a escapar por su pasadizo.

Había un único guardia. Pudo dejarlo sin sentido rápidamente con una llave demasiado sencilla, pero se arrepintió al percatarse que la celda donde estuvo Lincoln estaba vacía y con evidencia de que no fueron abandonadas sin poner resistencia. Su corazón dio un vuelco demasiado violento como para contenerse. Quiso hacer que el guardia recuperara la consciencia, pero su ataque fue efectivo como para lograrlo.

Quizá, después de todo tendría que ir a buscar el cretino de su hermano.

Camino por los pasillos sin cautela alguna, entre más avanzaba al exterior más personas encontraba. Pero también llamaba más la atención de todos, de no haberle reconocido, más de uno la habría atacado.

“No deberías estar aquí”, le susurro Bryan al pasar. Llevaba el uniforma de la guardia y el labio roto.

“¿De qué hablas?”, preguntó Octavia pero su respuesta fue instantánea.

“Aprisiónenla”, ordenó Hannah metros más allá. “Será juzgada por traición, al igual que…”

“Déjenla en paz”, indicó Sinclair desde la espalda de Octavia, los soldados no lograron acercarse a ella en lo más mínimo cuando saco su espada y la alzó, amenazando a cualquier que se le ocurriera siquiera mirarla de forma incorrecta. “La canciller Griffin debe hablar con ella antes de tomar cualquier decisión”.

“Es una de ellos…”, terció Hannah.

“La señorita Blake hablara primero con Abby”, exclamo tajante Sinclair. “Estoy seguro de que pronto tus aptitudes serán requeridas en otra área”, declaro antes de tomar a Octavia por el brazo y llevarla a otro sitio.

“¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?”, cuestionó ella guardando sus armas.

“Demasiado como para explicártelo ahora, ¿Cómo has logrado pasar por el perímetro?”

“Estaba con Indra”, Informó Octavia esperando que el ingeniero supiera de su aliada. El hombre asintió. “¿Qué paso con Pike?”

Él suspiro. Había demasiado caos entre la gente como para detenerse a dialogar sobre la precaria situación política de Arkadia.

“¿Viste a Marcus Kane reunirse con Indra?” evadió Sinclair.

“No, me separé de ella horas atrás”.

No parecía contento con la información, pero Octavia tampoco estaba obteniendo nada de esta charla. Tenía que encontrar a Bellamy o buscar a Abby. Tenía que saber que había pasado en Arkadia como para hacer desaparecer a Kane y a Pike en una sola tarde.

“Ve a la enfermería, Abby no ha salido de ahí desde… sólo ve ahí, estarás segura” .

No lo pensó más de lo necesario. Era el sitio evidente al cual irse a resguardar.

* * *

“¡¿Octavia?!” la voz de su hermano se interpuso, estaba sentado esperando por atención médica. De hecho, había una fila para ese fin, “No deberías estar aquí”.

El primer impulso de Octavia fue darle una bofetada, su cuerpo se lo pedía. Pero fue un poco más allá, el puñetazo hizo impacto en su nariz de forma que el golpe resonó en todos sus huesos. Él lo acepto sin rechistar, aun incluso cuando la sangre empezó a brotar por su nariz, se incorporó e intento cubrirla esperando que nadie notara su apariencia desaliñada tan contrastante.

“Debemos sacarte de aquí”, dijo como pudo a través de la sangre. “Si Pike o alguno de los guardias te ve…”

“Suéltame Bell, ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!”, lo dijo en el mismo tono resentido que Clarke horas antes. “Lo he hecho hasta ahora”.

“Octavia…”, gimoteo él, alejándose herido por su rechazo. Cubriéndose con ambos brazos cuando su hermana comenzó a aventarlo y a propinar tanto golpe como sus pequeños pero poderosos puños pudieran dar.

“Por su culpa ahora todo está perdido, la comandante ha puesto una orden de ejecución sobre aquel que pase el perímetro”, rugió Octavia, cada vez más débil tras descargar toda su rabia. “Han provocado la guerra que tanto hemos luchado por evitar”.

“¿La comandante?”, pregunto él extrañado.

En ese momento llegaron dos guardias para separarlos debido al barullo que estaba causando. Incluso Abby tuvo que salir de área médica para frenar la escena. Miller se interpuso entre los puños de Octavia al ver la cara manchada de sangre de Bellamy, llevándolo con él hasta la clínica para poder atender la hemorragia.

Bellamy no dejo de mirarla hasta perderse tras la puerta.

“Abby, debemos hacer algo, justo ahora hay un ejército…”

“Lo sé, todo ha acabado. Espero…”, acotó Abby tomando su rostro para ayudarla a concentrarse porque Octavia no dejaba de verse contrariada. “Hemos entregado el cuerpo Pike al nuevo comandante”.

“¿Nuevo comandante…?”, Lexa no fue nunca su persona favorita tras el atentado en Ton DC pero la noticia fue más de lo que pudo asimilar en ese momento. “¿Clarke?”, preguntó automáticamente.

“Fue ella quien _arreglo_ todo este desorden”, dijo amargamente Abby.

“No, Clarke estaba con ella la última vez que la vi. No quiso regresar conmigo”, alegó Octavia.

“Está _bien,_ regreso esta mañana a Arkadia”, manifestó Abby. “Perdimos comunicación contigo hace días”, cambiando el sentido de la conversación. “Marcus estaba preocupado”

“La batería del radio murió poco antes de que me llevaran a Polis como prisionera”, tenía la boca seca. _La comandante ha muerto,_ era difícil entenderlo. No había ningún peligro inminente en Polis, ella no marchaba a Arkadia, no comprendía como pudo pasar. Después pensó en Indra y su fe en su líder. “¿Puedo hablar con Clarke?”.

“No”, Abby fue muy críptica con el tono de su respuesta, pero directa. Octavia asintió sin reprochárselo.

“Vi salir el todo terreno antes de entrar, ¿Pike?”

Abby asintió. “Esperamos que sea suficiente para atraer paz, Kane se disponía a encontrarse con Indra para hablar como el líder el décimo tercer clan cuando Clarke decidió tomar la situación en sus manos”.

Clarke y su costumbre de resolverlo todo de su manera. Al menos esta vez no murió demasiada gente en el trascurso.

“Debo volver al campamento… pero…”

“Lincoln fue liberado junto con los demás prisioneros durante el caos”, sonrió Abby sabiendo que era la única parte de la información que le daría algo de alegría. “¿Quieres hablar con Bellamy?”

“No, él decidió hace tiempo de qué lado quería estar. Es momento de que yo tomé la misma decisión… quizá algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar”, dijo Octavia con una determinación que se inclinaba más a no querer volverlo a ver.

Se dieron la mano un breve instante y Octavia desapareció con un mensaje de esperanza para su gente. Pero con la certeza de que Lincoln la esperaba entre ellos.

* * *

Abby regresó al área médica de inmediato encontrándose con Jackson sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Clarke intentando controlar las convulsiones…

* * *

Segunda persona.

* * *

Lo primero que sentiste fue paz.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo la llama en tu pecho, aquel inmenso vacío, desapareció. No sentías nada fuera de esa hermosa calma, nunca en tu vida fuiste capaz de sentirte tan completa y serena.

Estabas tendida, no lograbas ver nada que no fuera el cielo azul rodeado por la copa de algunos árboles. El sonido era maravilloso, miles y miles de aves compartiendo sus cantos para ti, deleitándote sólo a ti.

Sonreíste. No entendías porque lo hacías, pero ahí estaba, sobre tus labios, una sonrisa genuina. El tipo de sonrisa que no podrías haber articulado antes por mucho que te esforzaras.

Thelonius no mentía. Este sitio era prometedor.

Podrías permanecer eternamente acostada sobre el césped sin intenciones de trasladar tu presencia a ningún otro lado porque, sencillamente, no te apetecía hacerlo. La brisa era perfecta, la tierra era ese maravilloso sueño que tenías en el Arca, cuando tocar esta realidad era una fantasía adolescente. Todo esto era lo que siempre quisiste cuando mirabas por la ventanilla de tu celda, lo que sentías ahora nunca tuvo justicia en tu imaginación ni en tus dibujos.

Deseabas tener algo en que dibujar. Esta clase de sensación lo ameritaba, la última vez que lo hiciste parecía lejana. _¿cuándo fue la última vez…?_

“Hola Clarke”, giraste un poco el rostro, la viste de nuevo. Aquella hermosa mujer con el vestido rojo. “Bienvenida a la ciudad de la luz”, hizo un ademan indicando algo más allá. Tuviste que incorporarte para poder observar, lo hiciste con cuidado, recordabas el disparo segundos antes de esto. “No tengas cuidado, aquí el cuerpo humano no sufre de heridas, ni enfermedades”.

Levantaste tu prenda para asegurarte. Incluso encontraste tu piel más tersa y limpia de lo que estuvo estado jamás.

Esto no era tan malo.

“No entiendo, ¿cómo es esto posible?” preguntaste dando unos pasos ante la magistral vista. Una ciudad se extendía frente a ti. Pero la mujer supo entender tus palabras.

“Tu consciencia ha sido traída a este sitio, tu dolor ha sido silenciado como el resto de las emociones que consideramos innecesarias en la ciudad de la luz”, explicó perfectamente, no había nada en su voz que te hiciera desconfiar.

“¿Por qué?”, seguiste llena de curiosidad.

“Cientos de personas que perdieron el camino hace años, yo se los he mostrado aquí”, señalo nuevamente la ciudad de la luz, invitándote a caminar a su lado por el magnífico puente que conectaba la naturaleza con la urbe. “Mi creadora diseñó este sitio para que los humanos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad”, expresó sin imprimir ninguna clase de emoción.

No era por resaltar lo obvio, pero por momentos tenías pequeños resplandores de pensamientos pasados, “Eres una Inteligencia Artificial”, expusiste sorprendida por haberlo olvidado. Sentiste en tu pecho que algo más faltaba en esa información, pero dejaste que la calma te embargara de nuevo. Fuese lo que contuviese el chip, era absurdamente adictivo y difícil de ignorar.

“Es una forma de llamarme, sí. Puedes decirme A.L.I.E si lo deseas”, invitó con amabilidad fría. La indiferencia con la que hablaba habría sido suficiente para ti en otro tiempo para generarte recelo, no obstante, ahora sólo lo ignorabas. Como si hubiere algo más importante que pensar en ello.

Escapaba de ti la forma en que te sentías, por un lado, aquello se había ido. La flama ya no ardía, tus ojos no escocían, pero también estaba la extraña sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Era humanamente imposible mantener callada tu mente cuando tenías tantos problemas en la realidad.

_Por eso habías tragado el chip, por eso estabas aquí… recuérdalo._

“¿Qué es realidad?”, te preguntó ALIE.

“¿Perdona?”, preguntaste extrañada al ver tus pensamientos expuestos.

“Esos pensamientos Clarke, son innecesarios aquí”, te tomó del brazo con un movimiento limpio. Fuiste capaz de sentirlo, incluso sentías cuán cálida era su piel. “¿esto para ti es real?”.

Frunciste el entrecejo. “Se siente real”

“Aquí todo es virtualmente real”, te soltó del brazo y siguió caminando. “Si piensas en ello, puede ser real”, Te lo dijo con calma, sin atisbo de paciencia en su voz. No había nada. “Debo preguntar sobre las inquietudes que le expresaste a Thelonius antes”.

Examinó un segundo tu expresión.

Te detuviste a pensar un par de minutos, _cuáles inquietudes._ El chip fue lo primero que pudiste encajar en el rompecabezas que se construyó en tu mente, muchas de las piezas estaban ausentes pero aquel símbolo, lo habías visto antes, incluso podías jurar que lo trazaron tus dedos sobre la piel de alguien. Toda esta tecnología la atestiguaste pero, ¿ _dónde?._

Te concentraste, pensaste en tus ganas de dibujar y en la última cosa que pudiste plasmar sobre papel, recordaste aquellos ojos verdes, la forma en la que podías verte reflejada en ellos por horas, la forma en la que quisiste reproducirlo en papel, pero terminaste haciendo un retrato de su vulnerabilidad.

Pensaste en ella. Pensaste en las horas que pasaron juntas, desde la primera vez que visitaste su campamento hasta el beso que le robó el último suspiro de vida. Llevaste tu mano a tus labios, su tacto aún estaba ahí, tibio.

La flama de encendió con mayor intensidad que antes, el vacío te dominó por completo. Era tanto el dolor que tus pulmones ardían con cada respiración.

_Lexa._

Olvidaste por un breve momento su existencia. Esperaste a que pasara, rogaste que la ciudad de la luz se llevara todo aquello, pero no paso. No querías que _ella_ se fuera de nuevo.

“Los códigos han estado en la tierra todo este tiempo”, comentó ALIE para sí misma. “Mis cálculos han sido erróneos”, ladeó su rostro un poco, justo como Jaha lo hizo cuando hablaste con él.

“¿A qué te refieres?”, articulaste tras el ardor en tu garganta.

“Mi sistema necesita ciertas mejoras que me fueron privadas cuando mi creadora desapareció”, confeso. “El dispositivo en el cuello de la que ustedes llaman comandante, las contiene”.

Hubo algo extraño. Algo que antes no estaba ahí.

Tocaste tu rostro de nuevo un momento y notaste la sangre en tu nariz justo antes de escuchar su voz.

_“Klarke…”_

ALIE te miró con cierta sorpresa en los ojos, pero sin mayor interés sobre ti. Ya habías servido a tu propósito, el resto lo haría la ciudad de la luz por ti. Depurarías tu sistema una vez que pasaras el tiempo necesario entre sus calles.

“Se bienvenida a la Ciudad de la Luz”, dijo en el preciso momento en el que pasaban el umbral que separaba el sitio.

Diste un par de pasos, encontrándote con unas escaleras. Pudiste ser capaz de pasar los primeros dos peldaños, el siguiente fue cuando volviste a escuchar tu nombre con aquella voz que te había prometido que la vida era mucho más que sólo sobrevivir.

_“Klarke…”_

Y te perdiste en la misma inconsciencia que te trajo hasta aquí.


	4. "Nos volveremos a encontrar"

“Ponla de lado”, indicó Abby mientras buscaba el medicamento entre las gavetas, preparándose para inyectarlo en ese momento. Jackson puso a Clarke sobre su costado con el cuidado de no lastimar su herida recién suturada, aun cuando los espasmos musculares eran difíciles de controlar.

Nunca fue testigo de algo como eso. Alzó la vista y vio a ALIE mirarle extrañada.

“Esto nunca ha pasado”, señalo ella. “Nadie nunca ha rechazado dispositivo”.

“Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer”, exclamó Jackson con el volumen apropiado para que sólo su consciencia llevara el mensaje.

“No todos pueden permanecer en la ciudad de la luz”, expuso la mujer y desapareció. Jackson no comprendía como podía pasar aquello, se supone que en la ciudad de la luz estaba destinada a recibirlos a todos, sin lastimarlos o provocarles nada de lo que los empujó a llegar hasta ahí, era su única promesa. Por eso él ingirió la llave, porque quería ir a un sitio donde no necesitara de sus conocimientos para ver a la gente sana y sin padecimientos.

La Ciudad de la Luz era una mentira.

Abby alcanzó una vena de su hija y administró el fármaco de inmediato. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse lo suficiente como para poderla recostar sin resguardo. No obstante, su sistema aparentemente inerte empezó a manifestar otra forma de rechazo. Su madre fue lo suficientemente rápida como para llevar una compresa a su rostro para detener la hemorragia de la nariz, pero sus intentos eran insuficientes.

Se sintió idiota al no entender el alcance de los efectos adversos del dispositivo.

“Traigan al ex canciller Jaha, ¡Ahora!”, demandó a los pocos de pie que podían llevar a cabo esa orden. “Vamos Clarke, ya has llegado hasta aquí…” le susurró al oído.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía mantener la calma de su gente como líder, tratar a los heridos como médico ni consolar la pena de su hija como madre. Hacía mucho tiempo que Abigail Griffin no se sentía tan obsoleta.

* * *

Fuera del área médica las revueltas empezaban a incrementarse de nuevo. Los partidarios de Pike no querían aceptar la alianza con los grounders, los pocos que aun querían cobrar venganza por todos aquellos asesinados en la Nación del Hielo eran liderados por Hannah, quién tomó la armería y se disponían a marchar contra el frente del ejército. Eran muy pocos para poder marcar una verdadera diferencia.

“Por órdenes de la canciller Griffin, apártense de las armas”, grito un soldado.

“Yo no respondo ante tu líder”, riñó la mujer.

Los pocos partidarios de Hannah levantaron las manos cuando el pequeño grupo de soldados alzaron sus armas, la orden no fue sido dada, pero temían que todo el daño causado hasta ahora fuera en vano si ellos pretendían perpetuar su odio contra los clanes.

“Fue una orden directa, la alianza habrá de cumplirse”, el mismo soldado levantó su arma y apuntó a Hannah, la única que no se rindió. Un chico detrás de ella dio unos pasos al frente y la cubrió.

“Sé que crees que actúas de forma correcta”, dijo Monty tomando sus manos, “pero esta guerra nosotros la iniciamos al haber regresado a la tierra y no todos los terrestres deben pagar la muerte de mi padre”, señalo agarrando la pistola y retirándola gentilmente de las manos de su madre. “Ya ha terminado”, puntualizó.

“Llévenlos a la celda, todos los que cumplían labor en la guardia serán relevados del cargo en espera de ser juzgados”, los despojaron de las chaquetas y las armas. Monty dejo el arma en las manos de su compañero y siguió al resto. “Su destino será dicho cuando regrese el canciller Kane”.

Hannah trato de resistirse ante la aprensión golpeando a los que fueron sus colegas, estuvo bastante cerca de coger una de las armas tendidas en el piso, pero Monty le asestó un golpe con una de las barras eléctricas. Efectivamente, había tenido suficiente.

* * *

A pesar de sus lesiones Murphy estaba siendo de mucha ayuda entre los pocos presentes en la enfermería, justo en ese momento, mientras Jackson y Abby se encargaban de Clarke en el fondo de la habitación. Él se estaba encargando de atender a Bellamy y a un par de heridos con cosas leves.

“Han pasado meses y nada ha cambiado”, se jactó Murphy sosteniendo una prenda sobre el rostro de Bell. “Todavía tengo que limpiar tus mocos”.

Bellamy le arrebato la compresa y siguió sosteniéndola para contener el sangrado. “Necesito salir de aquí”, declaro ignorando a Murphy.

“¿Para qué? ¿Tienes un sitio más importante al que ir?” se burló Murphy tomando asiento frente a Bellamy, observando divertido como apartaba el fragmento de tela sin poder resistir el dolor.

“Si, por si no te has enterado: Hay una guerra sobre nuestras cabezas”, indico Bellamy con voz nasal. Su nariz estaba rota y dolía mil infiernos, sin contar los rasguños que Octavia le había dejado donde pudo. “Mi hermana…”

“Ya, supongo que entre el regalo de Clarke y los golpes no te has enterado”, río Murphy. Bellamy lo miro extrañado. “Te lo explico en términos generales”, uso el mismo tono bravucón que lo caracterizaba desde el día uno, “Pike-está-muerto”, soltó la bomba, pero no se dio tiempo de apreciar su expresión, “Parece que Clarke es la única con verdaderos pantalones para hacer lo que sea necesario”, Murphy no podía negarse que le resultaba agradable ver a Bellamy tan afectado.

Quizá Bellamy Blake si tenía razón. La gente muere cuando Clarke está a cargo, pero siempre había un bien mayor tras esas muertes.

Intento levantarse, pero lo detuvieron en el momento. “Si pretendes salir de aquí, será para reunirte con los otros en una celda”, le aviso Miller quien no había sido capaz de retirarse del área médica como precaución para cualquiera que quisiera entrar o salir sin permiso. “Ya no perteneces a la guardia de Arkadia”, sentenció.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Miller tuvo cautela en dejar pasar a dos personas, Sinclair parecía demasiado estresado, nunca había estado a cargo de un área que no fuera la suya, pero apreciaba la confianza depositada sobre sus hombros.

“He logrado contactar con Kane”, anunció de inmediato. Abby alzó la cabeza al escucharlo nombrar, “Esta cerca, lo he puesto en contacto con los chicos del todo terreno”.

“Está vivo”, dijo Abby para sí misma. “¿Dónde está?”

“Aproximadamente a dos kilómetros del bloqueo, ha dicho que puede volver de inmediato”, indico Sinclair. Abby lo miro preguntándose si no estaba exigiendo demasiado a su jefe de ingenieros. Él la miro con condescendencia, pero asintió convencido de que aun podía ofrecer más con sus acciones. “Le haré saber que está en el sitio adecuado, te mantendré actualizada”, prometió antes de salir.

La otra persona era Thelonius.

Él se mantuvo al margen viendo como la doctora no se apartaba del cuerpo de Clarke. Le sorprendía ligeramente que alguien como aquella chica no estuviera gozando las maravillas de la Ciudad de la Luz, había visto personas mucho más fuertes e igual de heridas adaptarse apropiadamente. Eran los candidatos más apropiados para el dispositivo, las voluntades fuertes eran perfectas para incrementar el poder de ALIE.

“Está rechazándome”, anunció ALIE al procesar los pensamientos de Jaha. “Ha bloqueado por completo la Ciudad de la Luz”, si no fuera una máquina, incluso se reiría por la ironía.

“¿Es eso posible?”, se preguntó Jaha.

“No”, atajo ALIE. “Un humano jamás ha logrado bloquear mi sistema”, explicó. “Mi programación me da la capacidad de atravesar cualquier protección…” se detuvo calcular la información, “pero ella ha estado en contacto con la segunda versión de mi programa”.

Jaha frunció el entrecejo sin comprender. “Es imposible que Clarke haya encontrado los códigos que buscas”.

“Te equivocas Thelonius. Esa versión está en un sitio que llaman Polis, el dispositivo ha estado protegido por su líder”, expusó ALIE inexpresivamente fascinada.

“Eso significa que hubo sobrevivientes de la estación 13”, rescató Jaha de la conversación mental.

“No lo sabré hasta que tenga en mi poder la actualización que Rebecca desarrollo, pero sí. Las probabilidades son elevadas”, acordó ALIE regresando su atención a Clarke. “Thelonius, tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que atender que una humana”.

El ex canciller suspiro resignado. Y dio media vuelta para salir, las respuestas que buscaban en Arkadia fueron encontradas, el siguiente paso era evidente, la manera en que llegaron a ello fue particularmente curiosa y el precio se estaba pagando muy alto.

“Hey, Jaha, ¿A dónde vas?”, cuestionó Murphy que era el único cerca de él como para detenerlo.

“Necesitaremos a Raven”, comentó Jaha a ALIE, quien con un rápido asentimiento desapareció. “Mi presencia en este sitio va más allá de lo innecesario, John”, contesto Thelonius.

“No creo que te hayan llamado para que sostengas una bandita adhesiva”, resoplo señalando con su rostro al equipo que atendía a Clarke. “Tus chips hacen algo mucho más interesante que sólo robarte el alma, si me preguntas”.

“Pero no te he preguntado, John”, respondió Jaha con calma. “Lo que le pasa a Clarke es inaudito”.

“¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿La mujer de rojo?”, se burló Murphy. “Tú trajiste ese condenado dispositivo hasta aquí, realmente no me importaría lo que le sucediera a la princesa, pero estoy en desventaja ahora que ella me ha salvado la vida…”

“Fuiste tú quién le hablo de la Ciudad de la Luz, John. Yo sólo respondí a las inquietudes que tú implantaste en su mente”, articuló Jaha.

Murphy podría estar bastante herido, pero no quería oír como la culpa recaía en él otra vez. Estaba exhausto de que eso pasara. Tomó todas las energías que le quedaban en su cuerpo y aventó a Jaha con ellas, por su maldito chip lo llevaron prisionero a Polis donde lo torturaron como muchas otras veces por información que no tenía. Fue obligado a atestiguar como Clarke perdía parte de la humanidad que le quedaba por tratarlo de salvar, otra vez. Era difícil llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces aquella niña privilegiada tuvo que estar cerca cuando su vida pendía de un hilo.

No le gustaba tener deudas y, sobre todo, no le gustaba que esas deudas fueran con la princesa del Arca.

“No te vas a ir de aquí sin hacer algo”, le espeto, limpiándose el rostro pues algunas de sus heridas se abrieron nuevamente. Miller tuvo que contenerlo de seguir su ataque, parecía que era todo lo que hacía desde que Clarke había llegado, controlar los daños.

Thelonius dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, aparentemente estaba invitado a no dejar la habitación sin haberse acercado para decirle a su vieja amiga que su hija estaba rechazando el chip y que no existía manera de remover los componentes del mismo porque, para ese instante, ya debían estar implicados a nivel molecular con ella.

* * *

Abby quitó la segunda compresa empapada de sangre del rostro de Clarke, detuvo exitosamente la hemorragia por fin pero el estado general de la joven sólo empeoró, su piel se veía demasiado pálida, las suturas en su abdomen no soportaron las convulsiones.

Algunas gotas de sudor se asomaban bajo el cabello de Abby, el rostro de cansancio era empeorado por la equimosis del golpe que recibió.

“Debemos hacerle otra ronda de estudios en la sangre”, le indico a Jackson.

“No hay nada que puedas hacer”, confesó Thelonius sin moverse. “Sólo contener y controlar los daños”.

Abby levantó la vista ante tal revelación, incluso se alejó de Clarke un par de metros para encararlo apropiadamente.

“Está rechazando el dispositivo”, dijo mirándola con empatía, “Lo siento”.

“¿Lo sientes?” Abby trago saliva de forma dolorosa.

“Los propósitos de la Ciudad de…”

“¡Mírala Thelonius! ¡Sólo mírala!”, vociferó Abby, “¿Te parece que ella esté en la ciudad de la luz? Dijiste que nadie enfermaba en ese sitio, ¡que nadie moría!”, exclamo fuera de sí. “No puedo atender a más gente porque estoy viendo como mi propia hija se está muriendo. Porque TÚ le prometiste un lugar sin dolor”.

“Lo siento”, repitió Thelonius siendo completamente sincero.

“No lo sientas, ayúdame a sacarla de ahí”, suplico Abby.

“No puedo, Clarke a bloqueado cualquier interacción externa”, advirtió Thelonius mirando a Jackson.

“La forma en que está rechazando el programa, de alguna manera está interactuando de forma global”, declaró Jackson. “Aquellos que no entraron a la Ciudad de la Luz antes, es probable que no lo hagan ahora”.

“Tu hija actúa como una clase de virus, entre más se propague y luche en contra, su organismo se verá más afectado”, expresó Jaha entendiendo, “Si no se adapta, morirá”.

* * *

Segunda persona

* * *

_Klarke… Klarke… Klarke…_

Te incorporaste violentamente, sentías como tu corazón se apoderaba de tu garganta y las lágrimas quemaban tus mejillas. El dolor en cada respiración alimentaba la maldita llama en tu pecho, su voz te atormentaba, ese hubiera que no te abandonaba tampoco te dejaba pasar saliva.

“ _Está bien, estás a salvo_ ”, escuchaste decir tras de ti.

Por un momento, un dulce segundo, te permitiste creer que era ella.

Por un segundo, tu verdadero dolor desapareció de una forma en la que la ciudad de la luz no habría podido lograrlo.

Te permitiste embargarte de la plenitud de creer que eran sus labios los que te regalaban esas palabras como lo hicieron meses atrás.

Por ese segundo, respirar fue un regalo.

No te atrevías a abrir los ojos, no querías despedirte de la sensación, pero tampoco podías quedarte así por siempre. Te despediste de ese bonito y agradable bienestar con pesar y observaste a tu alrededor, ya no estabas en la ciudad, al menos no en la parte que podías reconocer, era una especie de bosque, no podrías diferenciarlo apropiadamente. Quizá un parte o un jardín, no estabas segura.

“ _Klarke_ ”, no hubo centímetro de piel en tu cuerpo que no se erizara al escuchar tu nombre. Giraste lentamente tu rostro, tan lentamente que parecían pasar minutos antes de encontrarte con un interlocutor que fuera era ella.

Pero tus ojos encontraron _los suyos._

Como si el cielo alcanzara la tierra de nuevo. Viste reflejado el océano nocturno de tus pupilas en su hermoso verde esmeralda que irradiaba la misma energía que los tuyos, anhelo, desesperación, dolor y, entre todo eso, adoración… amor.

Tu primer instinto fue tocarla. Moviste tu cuerpo con velocidad inaudita sólo para averiguar si era real. Si estaba verdaderamente ahí, contigo. El simple contacto originó una corriente que recorrió hasta el último recoveco en tu organismo, su piel contra la tuya era un regalo que no creíste poder volver a tener.

No supiste en qué momento tus lágrimas se convirtieron en invitadas no requeridas y no dejaste de llorar, ni ella no se atrevió a decir algo más hasta que entendieras su presencia. Gentilmente Lexa llevó sus manos a tu rostro. Era su forma de responder a lo único que tu mirada estaba preguntando. Recargaste tu cabeza contra su mano, permitiéndole acariciar tus mejillas mientras secaba las lágrimas que por ellas corrían. Bajo tu contacto, sus manos temblaron.

En verdad era ella.

Podías sentir su calor, oler su aroma, pero no podías creer que estuviera ahí. No cuando fueron tus propias manos las que no pudieron curar su herida y tus propios labios los que robaron sus últimas palabras.

Y, aun así, ahí estaba. Esperando por ti.

Sollozaste, lo hiciste con furia, drenaste todo tu dolor con cada suspiro lancinante. Lexa te acunó entre sus brazos, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para entender lo que necesitabas mucho antes de que tú lo hicieras. Dejaste salir todo ese dolor contenido, toda la rabia que guardaste dentro de ti por no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz como para arrebatársela a las garras de la muerte.

Pacientemente acarició tu cabello, paso sus hermosas manos por tu rostro una y otra vez, sin saciar tu necesidad de contacto. Enjugó cada lágrima que rebeldemente brotaba de tus ojos. No era la primera vez que te veía ser débil por su causa, pero si la primera que te veía completamente destrozada.

“Háblame”, le imploraste con un murmuro.

“ _Clarke kom Skaikru_ ”, susurro a tu oído y sonreíste. De todo lo que podría haberte dicho, escogió tu nombre.

“¿Eres real?”, preguntaste por fin. Recordaste aquella vez que viste a tu padre bajo la influencia de los frutos y el miedo creció en tu estómago.

Podría haberte preguntado lo mismo que ALIE, podría haberte tocado, pero decidió que quizá la única manera de convencerte sería a través de tus labios.

Aquel beso fue diferente a todos. Tierno y gentil, como lo había sido siempre que ella iniciaba, pero más comprometido, tenía sabor a vida, a futuro. La forma en que te hizo sentir era completamente inefable.

Era ella. No podías dudarlo más.

“Klarke,” musitó.

Le hiciste callar en ese mismo instante y volviste a unir tus labios a los suyos. Si pudieras volver un día atrás, hubieras elegido esto. Hubieras decidido no abandonar su habitación nunca, quedándote con ella en cama repasando con las yemas de tus dedos cada milímetro de su piel, besado el ángulo perfecto de su mandíbula hasta su hermosa clavícula, contando sus lunares y cada punto en sus tatuajes mientras enlazaban sus manos inocentemente contemplando por un segundo un mañana donde siguieran juntas, donde merecieran la paz que buscaron tanto.

Cambiarias tantas cosas si pudieras volver un día al pasado. Pero no podías, esto era real por definición, más no eterno.

Te alejaste de ella necesitando toda tu voluntad.

“Mis sentidos me dicen que eres real, pero necesito que tú me lo digas”, le pediste.

“Soy tan real como tú,” respondió lacónicamente. “Pero mi existencia aquí tiene un propósito que la tuya no”.

“¿Qué sabes de este lugar?”, le preguntaste.

“Tú me llamaste aquí”, te explicó, “El espíritu del primer comandante jamás ha pisado esta tierra. Pero siento como si siempre debimos estar aquí”.

“¿A dónde fuiste cuándo…?”, la pregunta era demasiado para ti como para terminarla.

“Aceptar mi muerte mermara tu dolor”, afirmó mirándote intensamente, como si no te perdonara sentirte de esa forma. “Aceptar mi destino fue lo más sencillo que he hecho nunca, pero aceptar que te dejaría atrás ha sido lo más doloroso”.

Esperaste que mostrara ese dolor ante ti, pero se puso su máscara de comandante. Eras tú y siempre tú su única prioridad. Tus necesidades eran las suyas, lo dejaba claro incluso ahora.

Lexa atajo la corriente de tus emociones antes de que volvieran a formar un camino por tu mejilla, “Hiciste todo lo que pudiste”, enfatizó cada una de las palabras sabiendo que traerían paz a tu tormento.

“No debí dejarte”, gimoteaste. “Debí quedarme en Polis”.

“No”, Profirió Lexa con dolor tomando una de tus manos entre las suyas. “No habrías sido tú de haberlo hecho y tampoco te lo hubieras perdonado. No hay nada en mi pasado que quisiera cambiar, Clarke”, afirmó Lexa. “Existen miles de escenarios en los que podría haberte perdido yo a ti, la decisión que tome al entrar a tu habitación la hice usando mi corazón. No puedo arrepentirme por dar mi vida salvando la tuya”.

“Pero…”

“Mi vida estaba determinada a ser corta”, dijo convencida, “No obstante, hubo personas que la hicieron valer cada día” _Costia, Gustus, Anya… tú._

 _“_ Espero no incluyas a Titus entre todos ellos _”,_ intentaste bromear.

“Las burlas no son…”

“…producto de una mente fuerte. Lo sé. Una sabia persona me lo dijo una vez”, completaste. Lexa sonrió, nunca notaste que siempre lo hacía elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios, nunca tuviste el tiempo necesario para observar esos pequeños detalles.

“No guardaras rencor en su contra por siempre, Clarke”, aseguró. “Él actuó convencido de que hacia lo mejor por mí, por su gente. Lo verás algún día cuando el dolor no nuble tu vista como ahora”.

“No quiero que llegue ese _algún día_ ”, gimoteaste. “Quiero quedarme aquí _contigo…”_

“Siempre estaré contigo, Clarke”, prometió mirándote de forma en que no podías creer algo diferente. “Pero no aquí. Tú no perteneces a este sitio, debes volver, aún tienes mucho que hacer con _nuestra_ gente”.

“He hecho lo necesario para mantener la paz”, respondiste recordando lo que te había llevado a entrar a la ciudad de la luz.

“No puedes esconderte de lo que has hecho, esa no eres tú”.

“Ya no quiero ser más yo”, mascullaste con dolor.

“No Clarke, no puedes vencerte a ti misma creyendo que el amor es una debilidad”, Lo dijo como si te lo prohibiera, de pronto su rostro cambio. “Debemos irnos de aquí, ya no es seguro para ti”, señalo poniéndose de pie para ayudarte a levantar.

Un dolor punzante atravesó tu cuerpo y, por mucho que lo intentaste, te fue imposible seguirla. Lexa atravesó tu brazo por su espalda y logró incorporarte. En esos minutos no notaste que llevaba sus armas consigo, no era lo más importante para ti preguntarle, pero sin duda tenía justificación. No le pediste explicaciones en ese momento porque te costaba mantener su paso y hablar.

De repente ya no estaban más entre árboles, en su lugar se alzaban edificios tan altos como la torre de Polis pero íntegros. Como si el paso del tiempo no los hubiera tocado jamás, la naturaleza te había fascinado la primera vez que la atestiguaste, pero pisar en lo que pudo ser el pasado de la humanidad era una experiencia distinta. Había algunas personas caminando por lo que debía ser una avenida, parecían normales pero la monotonía en ellos era notoria.

No había sonidos que se dispersaran por el aire, sus rostros eran inexpresivos y raramente plasmaban alguna emoción, nadie llevaba prisa, nadie corría, nadie sonreía. Eran cuerpos vacíos con capacidad de moverse.

Una chica como tú, que no dejaba de plasmar dolor en sus gestos y caminaba con dificultad cargada por otra cuya espalda llevaba dos espadas no podían no llamar la atención. Y, aun así, fueron capaces de pasar por ahí a una distancia prudente sin hacerlo.

“No puedo”, jadeaste. Lexa se detuvo por completo, haciendo un rápido escaneo con sus ojos.

“Lo siento Clarke, debo sacarte de aquí”, Volvió a recargar casi todo tu peso sobre ella y te obligó a caminar.

Pero el dolor era demasiado como para poderte mantener alerta. Algunas gotas de sangre empezaron a manchar tu blusa y tu cuerpo se rindió finalmente.

“No, Clarke. Quédate conmigo…” Escuchaste perdida en el umbral de la inconsciencia. Pese al temor de perderte, tu seguridad estaba muy por encima en la lista de sus prioridades, por lo que te traslado hasta un pequeño callejón y resguardo de la vista de probables curiosos. Tu cuerpo estaba muy débil y en parte era culpa suya que eso pasara.

Para Lexa no existía componente tecnológico en todo esto, pero entendía que su espíritu fue llamado por el tuyo a la Ciudad de la Luz, y tu energía era la que alimentaba su presencia en ella. De alguna forma que no entendía, eras capaz de unir ambos espíritus en uno.

Pero si esa conexión te dañaba, tenía que ser rota. Aunque tuviera que entrar en una habitación en el momento erróneo de nuevo.

Se inclinó ante ti y por primera vez lo dijo con voz rota: “Te amo, Clarke kom Skaikru. _Nos volveremos a ver_ ”, Deposito un corto beso sobre tus labios y fue.


	5. "Quizá algún día..."

Despertaste aturdida al escuchar el caos en las calles, cientos de personas caminando a unos metros de ti, no estabas segura de que hacías ahí, una sensación de asfixia se acumulaba en tu pecho, estabas familiarizada con ella de una forma que no alcanzabas a entender, era un sentimiento de anhelo incomprensible. Te levantaste con algunos problemas, echaste un rápido vistazo comprobando que tu cuerpo estaba relativamente bien y saliste de tu escondiste un intrigada por los ruidos.

Por un momento la Ciudad de la Luz empezó a hacer efecto sobre ti otra vez.

Lo primero que viste fue la civilización fluir de un lado a otro. Algunas personas corrían hacia la izquierda sin mirarse unos a otros, algunos caminaban distraídamente entre las calles, ninguno elevaba los ojos del suelo. Como si llegar a su destino fuera lo único que los mantenía en movimiento.

Nadie observaba el cielo que, desde tu perspectiva, era lo más interesante para ver en ese momento. Nubes de mil formas se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas mientras comenzaba a llover, se sorprendieron todos menos tú.

Era la primera vez que te permitías gozar sentir aquellas pequeñas gotas de lluvia desde que aterrizaste en la tierra, era uno de tus sueños más grandes cuando estabas encerrada en aislamiento en el Arca. Sabías que era la lluvia en teoría, sabías la ciencia en ella, pero no como se sentía.

De pronto fuiste la única en esa calle gozando de esa particular maravilla.

“Aquí nunca hemos tenido esa clase de variaciones”, comentó ALIE, la única que se quedó ahí para observar tu particular comportamiento. “La Ciudad de la Luz siempre ha sido un sitio constante”, declaró.

Escuchar su voz te separo de la fantasía.

“Parece que no rechazas mi programa, después de todo”, observó más para sí misma. “Pero lo estás adaptando a ti, no tú a él”, Hizo una pausa para realizar una inspección rápida a las variantes. “Eso no puede ser tolerado”.

De pronto todos los ciudadanos que antes habías visto vivir sin un propósito, aparecieron dirigiendo su atención sólo a ti.

“No será tolerado”, apuntó ALIE.

Te capturaron en el mismo momento que termino de hablar. Aquella mujer de rojo tenía afán de aparecer sólo para darte problemas, eran demasiados y tu resistencia no era lo que se podía decir exitosa. Tuvieron que arrastrarte algunas calles antes de que tus fuerzas y voluntad de agotaran.

No tenías idea de a dónde te llevaban ni que significaba el no ser bienvenida en ese lugar. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, ya no te importaba. Tenías la sensación de que lo que habías ido a buscar ya lo habías encontrado.

Y dolía.

Ella nunca dejaría de dolerte. Aunque tu consciencia se empeñara en borrarla, _Lexa_ no podía ser eliminada de cada una de las células en tu cuerpo que clamaban por ella sin tregua. Fue su nombre lo que te dio la voluntad suficiente para hacer aquel movimiento tan arriesgado, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era precisamente tu fuerte pero dado todo lo que hecho para llegar hasta ahí, nadie iba a decirte si eras o no tolerada.

Fingiste por un corto segundo que no podías seguir, lo suficiente como para que la marioneta que te aprisionaba bajara la guardia y pudieras hacer una estupidez como darle un revés y finalizarlo con tu rodilla en su cara. Te sentiste satisfecha cuando viste el éxito de tu hazaña, pero no duro lo suficiente debido a que existían más títeres rodeándote y debías aceptar que fue suerte dejar inconsciente a uno de ellos.

El primer golpe que te propinaron fue en el abdomen con la fuerza necesaria para robarte el aire y caer al piso, los siguientes fueron en puntos aleatorios de los cuales intentaste protegerte con ambos brazos. Era paradójico que el sitio que prometía liberarte del dolor te estuviera hiriendo en ese preciso momento de la forma más ridícula.

“DEJENLA IR,” vocifero Lexa. No podías verla, pero sabías que era ella, podrías reconocer su voz cabreada en cualquier sitio. Tus agresores fueron efectivamente alejados de ti, lo único que lograbas escuchar eran las espadas de Lexa protegiéndote.

“¿Estás bien?”, te pregunto acercándose a ti violentamente, guiada por la sed de venganza y la adrenalina. Asentiste. “Vale”, te rodeo con su brazo y te ayudo a levantarte, “te llevaré a un lugar seguro”.

“¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?”, le preguntaste ironizando tu tono, casi feliz de ser la damisela en apuros.

“Te lo explicaré cuando me asegure de que no corres ningún peligro, Klarke”, le dejaste saber que no opondrías resistencia a donde quiera que quisiera llevarte. Podías caminar, pero preferiste no decirle nada, no sabías cuantas veces más podrías ser víctima de su brazo en tu cadera. Incluso, bajo sus cálidas manos, podías jurar que dolía menos.

Lexa te acerco a la entrada de un edificio cuando se detuvo, pareció dudar antes de decirte lo siguiente, “Debes seguir por tu cuenta desde aquí”, te indicó con premura, “Cruza este sitio, debes atravesar un tramo de árboles y encontraras un lugar seguro”, te ordenó.

“No deberíamos separarnos”, dijiste preocupada.

Lexa se puso frente a ti, indecisa. “Estarás bien. Te encontraré”, prometió.

“No, me iré sin ti”, discutiste.

“Por favor, Clarke”, Hizo una pausa, “Estaré bien, si tú lo estás”, otra promesa.

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no querías, no cuando podías llevarla contigo. Si había algún destino que sufrir, querías hacerlo a su lado.

“Nuestros destinos no están unidos, Clarke”, interrumpió tus ideas. “Pero intentaré llegar a ti siempre”.

“Lexa…”

“Vete”, reiteró con tono autoritario.

“¿Qué pasa si me niego?”, No le dejaste otra opción, te tomó por el brazo e hizo entrar en el edificio. Lo hizo con cuidado, pero con la fuerza necesaria para imponer su voluntad sobre ti, era posible que hubiera contemplado otra opción que no incluyera dejarte o ella sola peleando con una cantidad considerable de habitantes de la ciudad. Casi suspiraste de alivio cuando la viste entrar detrás de ti sin soltarte en ningún momento, no dejaba de voltear sobre su hombro, calculando cuanto tiempo les tomaría averiguar su paradero y atacarlas.

Justo cuando creíste que habías logrado sacarle de la cabeza que sacrificara su vida para protegerte, viste como eras encerrada tras aquellas puertas de cristal. Corriste hasta ella, pero era demasiado tarde, Lexa atrancó la salida lo necesario para mantenerte dentro. La miraste con rabia por su egoísta heroísmo, recibiendo como respuesta únicamente determinación en sus ojos, acompañada de cierta culpa.

La misma combinación que presenciaste en Mount Weather meses atrás.

“Podrás salir en cuanto me haya marchado”, señalo. “Sabes a donde ir”.

“Por favor”, rogaste.

“ _Nos volveremos a encontrar…”_

Te lanzo una última mirada llena de emociones, observaste como se mordió la parte interior de los labios tratando de mantener su posición, como si le costara toda su fuerza de voluntad. Entonces desenvainó sus espadas y desapareció. La habías visto luchar, sabías que era capaz de ahuyentar a cualquier que se pusiera en su camino, pero no dejabas de sentir esa agonía de perderla de nuevo.

Odiabas no poder confiar en que podía enfrentarse al mundo sola, porque ahora te tenía a ti. _Nunca más tendría que pelear sus batallas sola._

* * *

El bloqueo que había dejado Lexa fue demasiado efectivo, resistió varios minutos de ataques incesantes de tu parte hasta que optaste por una movida más imprudente y directamente rompiste uno de los cristales.

Sabías que si ibas a buscarla pondrías en peligro sus intenciones, así que te dirigiste a donde te había ordenado, colocando todas tus esperanzas en que volvería a encontrarse contigo ahí. Atravesaste un área urbana sin eventualidades, de alguna manera Lexa había conseguido desviar a todos los habitantes de tu presencia. Lo siguiente era el interminable tramo silvestre que se extendía frente a ti.

Era como volver a la realidad. Adentrándote a las tierras del clan de los bosques. Aunque la calma que escuchabas aquí era completamente contrastante con los miles de sonidos que podías apreciar en ellos. Donde los animales hacían ruidos, o las ramas al caer demostraban su presencia.

Aquí el aire a través de las hojas era la única compañía que encontrabas. Era inquietante.

Empezabas a desesperarte cuando viste un claro aparecer, en medio del mismo se encontraba una casa solariega. El tipo de mansión que no esperarías encontrar tras un cataclismo nuclear, pero ahí estaba. Justo en medio de la ciudad de la luz.

* * *

Entrar en aquella mansión te tomó un poco más de lo normal y estar ahí aumento tu recelo. Todo era monocromático, demasiado aséptico para tu gusto, como si la vida jamás hubiera atravesado sus paredes. La recepción era enorme o al menos ese era el efecto proyectado por la limpieza del lugar, diste algunos pasos más para extender tu campo de visión, curiosa del por qué Lexa te había mandado a un sitio que parecía estar poco protegido y al alcance de cualquiera. Había unas escaleras inmediatamente a la izquierda y un pasillo con varias habitaciones extendiéndose por ambos lados, pero si continuabas caminando era posible ver dos enormes puertas de cristal cromado aparecer frente a ti.

Seguro había más que explorar, pero aquel sitio fue el que más atrajo tu atención. Era casi inercia lo que te obligaba a querer descubrir el contenido tras ellas.

“Tras esas puertas se encuentra el núcleo de este mundo”, la voz de ALIE casi te hace saltar por la sorpresa cuando tus dedos rosaban la manija. “Clarke Griffin, tú no estás autorizada para entrar. Los códigos que la protegen no están en ti”.

“Ve y _flótat_ e”, le espetaste.

“Curiosa expresión”, río ALIE. “Pero creo que va dirigido a mi creación y no a mí”, comentó. “Quizá sea algo cínico decir _mi creación_ , cuando yo misma soy una simple extensión de la misma”.

“No…”

“Eso no es importante. Por ahora es imperativo para mí saber que paso con la segunda versión de mi programa”.

“¿De qué hablas…Te refieres a Lexa?”, preguntaste aun sorprendida.

“Si, _Lexa_ …” hizo una pausa en la que pareció memorizar el dato. “¿Qué ha pasado con ella?”

“No lo sé, me envió aquí sin decir más”, revelaste aun sin entender todo aquello.

“Ya veo. Eres el componente humano”, parecía que memorizaba cada dato que ingresabas. “ _Tú_ hiciste exitoso _mi_ programa”, afirmó.

Definitivamente esa no era ALIE pero era físicamente similar. La apariencia era distinta, incluso la forma de expresarse lo era. Además, aprendía de ti, cosa que no habías visto en tu corta historia con la Inteligencia Artificial de la que Jaha te había hablado.

“¿Por qué hablas de Lexa como si fuera un _programa_?” indagaste.

Ahora tu memoria te lo presentaba como algo nubloso, pero recordabas haber visto como Titus removía un dispositivo de la parte posterior de su cuello. En ese momento el dolor de haberla perdido había ofuscado tu juicio, pero aquí era más sencillo traerlo conscientemente sin que perdieras el sentido de lo que representaba.

“Porque _es_ un programa, al menos ahora”, señalo mientras caminaba por la recepción. “Es la última versión, la única que tuvo éxito en interactuar con las emociones humanas”, explico sin mayor complicación. “No te sorprenderá saber que su nombre aquí no es Lexa, sino ALIE 2. El intento de arreglar los desperfectos del prototipo”, hubieras podido jurar que aquella mujer había dejado salir un suspiro, “pero no fue del todo desarrollado en el momento de implantarlo, fue por eso que hubo tantas versiones fallidas, porque no tuve el tiempo necesario para que el dispositivo rompiera la interface neuronal que bloqueaba la interacción de acción versus emoción”.

Tu rostro plasmó asombro.

“No espero que entiendas mis racionamientos, incluso ahora me sorprende cuan poco avanzo la _inteligencia_ y cómo es que _Lexa_ fue la única que logro sobrepasar las barreras que yo misma no entendí de mi propia tecnología”, medito por un momento, merodeando por la mansión.

La seguiste procurando guardar cierta distancia, sin entender si era una presencia física real o sólo era un truco más de la ciudad de la luz.

“Define real, Clarke Griffin”, respondió, “En tu estado orgánico, tus pensamientos son químicos, pero aquí son digitales, cómo los míos”, declaro, “No obstante, tú presencia es física y la mía es sólo una extensión de Lexa o, en fines prácticos, quizá todos somos una alucinación originada por la tecnología que ingeriste y a la cual tu cuerpo se está adaptando”.

Sopesaste un momento lo que decía, pero no encontrabas nada en toda tu experiencia que respaldara sus palabras, “Quizá debería volver y buscarla”, sugeriste preocupada y sin entender nada.

“No,” te detuvo, “Mientras yo siga aquí, ella está bien”, dijo confiada, “No puedes dejar la mansión”.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” preguntaste.

“Te lo he dicho ya, Clarke Griffin. Soy una extensión de mi programa”, sonrió como jamás viste que lo hiciera ALIE. “Supongo que para ti sería más fácil entender si te digo que soy _la primera comandante_ ”, profirió, “y el dispositivo que viste, es mi _espíritu…_ Mi nombre, como la historia que nos ha traído hasta aquí no merece ser recordado”.

El silencio tras la revelación de aquella mujer fue interrumpido por la inesperada entrada de Lexa en la mansión. Entró corriendo mirando en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre los tuyos y su rostro se llenó de alivio en ese mismo instante. Tu primer impulso fue ir hasta ella, pero te contuviste cuando Lexa hizo una reverencia.

“Comandante”, su tono fue solemne.

La mujer se puso delante de Lexa con una postura totalmente diferente a la que había mostrado contigo, estabas apreciando verdaderamente a la primera comandante de los grounders.

La primera vez que Lexa te habló sobre su _espíritu_ lo habías clasificado casi como algo ridículo porque nada en tus conocimientos del momento te indicaban que la reencarnación fuera algo real, después aun sabiendo sobre el artefacto implantado en su cuello te parecía tan lejana la posibilidad de ver su alma resurgir de alguna manera.

“Creo que la respuesta que querías de mí, ya la has obtenido”, dijo la primera comandante, “Quizá el ser humano nunca estuvo ni estará listo”, confesó, “pero ha mostrado una evolución que marca esperanza para el futuro”.

Lexa levanto el rostro y asintió ante la indicación. “Gracias…”

“Nuestra misión continua viva en la flama, Lexa. Ahora más que nunca tu sucesor necesita de tu guía, nuestro legado comienza ahora”, exclamó la mujer, guardaron una silenciosa conversación entre ellas por un minuto. “Pero, no niego que es especial”, añadió mirando a Clarke. “Haz lo que tengas que hacer”.

Lexa volvió a asentir sin quitar los ojos de la que ella creía parte de sus vidas pasadas.

“ _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ , Clarke Griffin _kom Skaikru_ ” se dirigió a ti directamente mientras empezaba a desvanecerse. Juraste que en su rostro intangible había una sonrisa.

No pasaron más de dos segundos tras su desaparición cuando Lexa deshizo su reverencia y se puso de pie frente a ti. Aun después de todo lo que habían pasado, seguía siendo la misma joven que dudaba cada vez si debía o no hacer las cosas que quería hacer. Por la manera en que te miraba, sabías que sus labios le ardían de la misma forma que a ti, que la fuerza de atracción en su cuerpo era dominada por el mismo magnetismo que el tuyo.

Teniéndola ahí, a sólo pulgadas de ti, cuando creíste que haberla perdido por completo, incluso por segunda ocasión fue exactamente la fuerza que te impulso a tomarla entre tus brazos y consumar ese beso que tanto te quemaba en el fondo de tu pecho. No esperabas que respondiera con la misma intensidad, pero lo hizo, parecía que existía más anhelo del que te permitió saber. Podías escuchar como jadeaba titubeante en cada oportunidad que tenía, sin soltarte ni un solo segundo.

Ella tampoco te quería dejar ir.

Sonreíste sobre sus labios. Te preguntaste si alguna vez notaste lo tímido que era su contacto, como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo mal, de apresurarte, de herirte. También te preguntaste que pasaría si la obligabas a derrumbar sus inhibiciones, cómo hubiera sido todo si le hubieses dado la oportunidad de mostrarte con toda su potencia el amor que sentía por ti. Fue cuando sentiste la humedad sobre tus mejillas, te alejaste sólo un poco para asegurarte de que ella estuviera bien, pero eran tus ojos el origen de aquellas lágrimas. Lexa las limpió con la misma ternura con la que lo hizo antes, como si comprendiera tu melancolía.

Después depositó otro tímido beso sobre tus labios.

* * *

La planta superior de aquella mansión superaba por mucho la limpieza del área, dejo de sorprenderte que hubiera un sitio tan tranquilo como aquel en el que no fueran molestadas y donde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo mientras jugabas con la mano de Lexa. Llevabas lo que te parecían horas recostada en su regazo, admirando cada aspecto de ella de una forma en la que nunca te fue posible. Querías preguntarle tantas cosas, la curiosidad por esa vida antes de ti, antes de ser la comandante te llenaba en esos momentos, pero preferías el silencio porque era como un manto que te daba la sensación de hacer ese momento perpetuo.

Por su parte Lexa no dejaba de mirarte, la forma en la que lo hacía lograba inmortalizar la sensación de paz. Su mano libre se dedicaba a apartar el cabello que cubría tu rostro, como si no quisiera que nada se interpusiera en su camino de admirarte.

Querías quedarte así, que la vida se tratara de solo esto. Ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ustedes ahora. Ninguna le debía nada a su gente ahora.

“Debes volver Clarke”, dijo por fin Lexa, cada palabra fue enfatizada con resignación.

“Shh…” la callaste como ella lo había hecho. Tomó tu mano que jugaba con la suya y la besó, sonriendo por el paralelo de sus acciones. Sabías que fuera de ahí existía un ejército de títeres esperando por ti, que Lexa tendría que interponerse entre ellos y tú de nuevo, pero no querías que arruinara esto. Querías conservarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Colocaste tu mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y la obligaste a acercarse para darle otro beso. Querías embriagarte de ella ahora, porque nada dejaba de recordarte que esto no duraría para siempre.

“Vas a hablarme de la primera comandante”, recordaste tras unos minutos sin detenerte de atacar su rostro con dulces besos. “O es un tema prohibido”, le imprimiste un poco de celos a tu tono sólo para hacerla sonreír.

La reacción de Lexa fue completamente inesperada. Se las arregló para quedar encima de ti y limitar tus movimientos con sus brazos y piernas, algo que jamás creíste experimentar por su parte. Era como ver a la comandante sobre tu cuerpo y, por alguna razón, te fascino.

“No es un secreto para ti que los comandantes antes de mí se comunicaban conmigo”, comento depositando un casto beso sobre tu frente, “Pero ninguno de ellos pudo responder ante mis cuestionamientos cuando llegue aquí”, se apartó para darte espacio. Te sentiste decepcionada por la distancia tan abrupta, pero parecía que el tema era demasiado serio como para jugar mientras lo discutían. “Tuve que pedir ayuda al espíritu de la primera comandante porque no sabía qué hacer”

“Ella dijo que tenías una pregunta”, recordaste.

“Ninguno de los comandantes ha pasado por aquí antes,” reveló. “La llame porque quería saber que había cambiado para que yo no fuera digna de unirme a mis antecesores, pero la única respuesta que me dio es que estabas en peligro…”

“¿Por eso supiste dónde estaba?”

Lexa asintió. “Me hablo del fracaso de los todos ellos antes de mí”, continuo, “Me dijo que había descifrado la naturaleza humana y emociones que ningún otro alcanzo”, viste tu confusión reflejarse en sus ojos, “Los valores de los comandantes estaban incompletos porque todos crecieron aprendiendo que _el amor era una debilidad_. Aprendieron que ser comandante era permanecer en soledad. Nadie se permitió amar”.

“Hasta que tú lo hiciste”, sugeriste acariciando sus manos.

“Si, hasta que yo me atreví a quererte”. Fue la primera vez que la viste sonrojarse, como si acabara de declararte su vulnerabilidad. Incluso bajo la mirada apenada mientras continuaba, “Antes nuestra preocupación era mantener la vida a cualquier costo, aunque fuera base de supervivencia. La violencia era la única forma de conservar nuestra sociedad bajo control… hasta que realmente la supervivencia ya no era el objetivo”, se encontró con tu mirada. Había una forma verbal para decirte aquello, pero preferías como te lo hacía saber con sus ojos. “Hasta que decidimos que merecíamos algo mejor que sólo eso”.

“Lexa, yo…”

“Lo sé, Clarke,” te detuvo de contestar a la declaración más sincera de sus sentimientos, “Mi sola presencia aquí es más poderosa que decirlo con palabras”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Soy la primera comandante en entrar a la Ciudad de la Luz, y lo hice sólo porque la persona que me ama está en ella”, sus ojos sonrieron al aceptar tus sentimientos, desbocando una marea que ella misma había reprimido toda su vida en una sola lágrima que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para recorrer su rostro. “Tú me trajiste aquí”.

Aquella revelación te hizo rememorar lo que sentiste cuando tomaste la píldora, el engaño que te había llevado a creer que estando ahí no sufrirías de la culpa y el lancinante dolor de saberte testigo de su muerte. Pretendías borrar la cobardía en haberte negado a responder sus sentimientos antes. Borrar la ciega lealtad a tu gente y todo el rencor que habías sentido por ella.

Cuando tomaste la píldora lo único que buscabas era reencontrarte con su recuerdo sin que te robara el aire. Querías borrar los _hubieras_ y pretender que no habría _nunca más,_ porque ella ya no estaría. La perspectiva de no haber conocido su risa o saberte lejana a experimentar la vida a su lado no dejaba de parecerte inconcebible.

Por eso hiciste lo que debías haber hecho desde siempre. Decidiste que ya no querías deber nada a tu gente, decidiste liberarte de la obligación de cuidarlos. Aun cuando hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Porque la única persona por la que hubieras dado tu propia vida, ya no estaba.

“No fue tu culpa, Clarke”, Lexa te abrazo, “No debería tener que repetírtelo, eres más inteligente que eso”.

“Fui yo quien te puso en esa posición, te presioné para que cambiaras las tradiciones de tu gente, puse a tu consejero en contra tuya por una paz en una en la que quizá he dejado de creer”, exclamaste. “Si me hubiera ido antes, incluso si no me hubiera quedado desde un principio…”

“Era mi destino modificar esas tradiciones, como lo era conocerte”, confeso. “No cambiaría nada en nuestra historia, Clarke. _Nuestro_ legado será la paz”.

“Pero debo regresar para que eso pase”, susurraste como si te ofendiera la respuesta.

“Tú lugar no está aquí”.

Hubo una pausa. Ninguna de las dos quería ceder en lo que respectaba a la opinión de la otra.

“El siguiente comandante te protegerá”, asevero Lexa, “No hemos luchado por nada, Clarke”.

“¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? ¡No quiero al siguiente comandante!” gritaste saliendo de la cama furiosa, “No _necesito_ a nadie más, ¡Te _quiero_ a ti!”

Lexa se reunió contigo. Incapaz de encontrar la forma de dar consuelo a tu dolor con palabras. “Siempre me tendrás, confía en mí”, dejaste que te envolviera entre sus brazos. “Pero no aquí, no de esta manera”.

Odiabas sentirte así. Esta no era la Clarke que conocías, aquella que se tragaba sus sentimientos para poder mantener el control, la que anteponía las necesidades de los demás a las suyas, la que había cerrado su corazón tras la muerte de Finn porque, realmente, era más sencillo.

Esta Clarke estaba libre de esa carga sobre sus hombros y parte de las ventajas de esa libertad era poder exponer tu corazón y todo el dolor que había guardado en su interior, exacerbado sólo al conocer la perdida de la única persona que había llegado a toca la superficie de esa barrera y le había mostrado empatía, incluso admiración. No te gustaba ser esta Clarke, pero necesitabas serlo.

“Deberías descansar”, te propuso Lexa. “Tu cuerpo ha sufrido daños que necesitan ser reparados”.

“No, si me queda algo de tiempo aquí, me gustaría pasarlo contigo”, te aferraste a ella.

* * *

A pesar de que no querías, el cansancio fue ganando sobre tu voluntad conforme los minutos pasaban, todo gracias a que Lexa no dejaba de acariciar tu cabello mientras estabas recostada a su lado, dándole la espalda. La última vez que estuvieron así de cercanas habías sido tú quien hacia eso al tiempo que descubrías sus tatuajes y un poco de la historia en ellos. Sentías un anhelo profundo por revivir la sensación con ella, así como quedarte dormida y despertar en aquella cama, encontrándote con su mirada y su hermosa sonrisa.

Suspiraste.

Lexa estaba haciendo todo lo posible para lograr que rindieras ante el sopor de aquella calma. Fue agradable cuando la sentiste aún más cerca de ti, justo cuando puso su mejilla sobre la tuya. Eras capaz de imaginar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose a través de todas las prendas que las separaban, quizá corría con la misma frecuencia que el tuyo.

“La vida sería perfecta si se tratara sólo de esto”, murmuraste entre sueños. Lexa gruño en tu oído, lo tomaste como una afirmación por su parte, quizá no eras la única pronta en rendirse. “¿Lexa?” otro gruñido. “Te amo”, aun entre los pensamientos nublados por el cansancio fuiste lo suficientemente capaz de confesarlo de forma entendible, sin mensajes implícitos ni más metáforas, “Sólo quería que lo supieras…”

* * *

Esperaste pacientemente a que Lexa saliera por las puertas de cristal. No había valido ninguno de tus argumentos para acompañarla, la respuesta fue la misma que la primera comandante te dio _“no tienes los códigos necesarios”_. No volvieron a discutir sobre el futuro, ni lo que les deparaba una vez que dejaran la seguridad de la mansión. No le preguntaste por sus antecesores o si sentía inquietud de saber si alguna de las personas que había conocido habían terminado en esta misma realidad.

Dejaron de hablar sobre lo que vendría. Era más fácil así.

En un lugar, muy profundo en tu corazón, esperabas que pudieras llevarla contigo. Que pudieran escapar de cualquier destino que estuviera tramando sola tras aquellas puertas. Lo habías visto en sus ojos tantas veces, esa maldita determinación por hacer las cosas a su manera, por luchar sus propias batallas. La odiabas y la admirabas al mismo tiempo porque aun teniendo miles de personas dispuestas a morir en su nombre, ella se empeñaría siempre en responder por sí misma.

Había tanto que querías aprender de ella. Unas semanas no fueron suficientes para entender su nivel de compromiso y entrega, como tampoco lo fueron para conocer por completo a la joven que se vestía con el uniforme de Heda. Ni siquiera una vida entera alcanzarían para descifrar todos los misterios que te quedaban por descubrir de Lexa.

Y dolía, te lastimaba saber que, por mucho que lucharas contra ello, estabas destinada a dejarla atrás de alguna manera.

“Klarke”, te llamo desde las puertas de cristal, “¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?”

No dudaste en correr hasta ella, Lexa no te dio ninguna explicación en ese momento, la habitación era como un centro de comandos parecido al área de comunicaciones del arca, pero mucho más sofisticado. Te pidió que te colocaras a su lado con gentileza.

“Necesito que confíes en mi”, volvió a pedir.

“Mi vida si es necesario”, contestaste automáticamente.

Lexa sonrió, la misma sonrisa que hacia cuando te contemplaba decir cosas como aquella, elevando la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Después coloco suavemente su mano sobre la parte posterior de tu cuello y uso la otra para trazar un símbolo sobre aquel tablero. Viste como el panel se iluminaba con el mismo signo del chip que habías ingerido segundos antes de que notaras el escozor sobre tu piel, justo debajo de la mano de Lexa. El ardor despareció tan rápido como llegó.

“¿Qué ha sido eso?”, le preguntaste.

“Con suerte, _algún día_ te lo podré explicar, pero ahora debemos irnos”, señalo, la habitación fue invadida por oscuridad. Fuera lo que hubiera hecho Lexa antes de llamarte, estaba empezando.

“Debe haber otra forma, no me quiero ir de aquí”, manifestaste.

“Para que este sitio cumpla su verdadero propósito, debe sufrir un cambio y todo aquel que este atrapado aquí desaparecerá Clarke”, expuso con prisa, “Será modificada con los valores correctos, talvez en un futuro la Ciudad de la Luz sea realmente lo que debe ser”.

“Podemos quedarnos”, insististe. “aquí estaremos a salvo”.

Lexa no respondió de inmediato, sólo negó con la cabeza. “No siempre puedes arreglar las cosas, Clarke”, dijo por fin con mucha calma.

Te tomó de la mano y te dirigió fuera de aquel refugio donde habías encontrado todas las respuestas a preguntas que jamás formulaste. Para ella fue muy sencillo atravesar el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la mansión, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Pasaron los mismos edificios donde te había abandonado. Los cristales que dejaste tras tu escape ya no estaban, tampoco los estragos de tu pelea contra ellos.

“¿Te sientes bien Clarke?”, preguntó inesperadamente mirando con inquietud tu cuello.

“Si”, no entendías porque lo preguntaba. Te había forzado a moverte tan rápido que habías olvidado por completo cualquier agravio a tu cuerpo en las pasadas horas, los golpes de los habitantes de la Ciudad o los espasmos cuando recién llegaste. Era como si la magia del sitio por fin empezara a hacer reacción sobre ti. “¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en mí cuello?”

“No tenemos mucho tiempo”, titubeo evadiendo tu pregunta. “No estás a salvo”, Se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar sus opciones, era evidente que llevarte por calles abiertas no eran la mejor idea si querían atravesar la zona. Rastreo y estudio el área en cuestión de un minuto. “Tendremos que ir por ahí”, señalo un estacionamiento subterráneo, parecía no estar tan poblado tras bajar las escaleras, “Es no la forma más directa de llegar al puente, pero habrá menos obstáculos”, te indico.

Nunca soltó tu mano, ni siquiera cuando vio a un par de personas aproximarse y tuvo que hacerse con una de sus espadas, preparándose para atacarlos si era necesario. Se detenían cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de que el área fuera segura, no entendías porque en esta ocasión te permitía estar con ella si la vez pasada se había visto obligada a abandonarte para deshacerse de tus perseguidores.

“Quédate aquí, Klarke”, te ordenó con voz baja. Había algunos habitantes de la ciudad ahí, parecían estar buscando algo, era fácil imaginarse qué, “Ya lo saben…” Te dejo tras el resguardo de algunos automóviles. Tan pronto la vieron fueron a su encuentro, Lexa blandió sus espadas con gracia dejándolos sin sentido sin siquiera intentarlo realmente. No había un oponente lo suficientemente digno aquí o en la realidad para ella, al menos ya no.

“Corre Klarke”, grito dirigiéndose hacia ti. Todas aquellas personas a las que viste caminar sin ninguna motivación antes ahora comenzaban a acercarse a ustedes peligrosamente, debían cruzar el subterráneo para poder escapar. “Los detendré tanto como pueda, dirígete al puente, tan pronto llegues, regresa”.

“Haremos esto juntas”, exclamaste tomando su daga sin permiso. “No me pienso ir sin ti de aquí”.

Lexa contemplo las únicas dos opciones que tenía delante, tu vida no era algo que quisiera poner en riesgo precisamente. “Corre”, rugió. La multitud tras ustedes no dejaba de crecer, parecía que absolutamente todos sabían de su presencia y lo que acababan de hacer. ALIE no parecía satisfecha con el cambio, después de todo nunca creyó que la segunda versión de su programa aparecería en su mundo virtual para _arruinar_ lo que había construido. Pero si algo habías entendido era que ese sitio era completamente incompatible con las emociones humanas y el libre albedrio, las personas que estaban atrapadas ahí no podían sentir dolor, pero tampoco recordar que les había hecho felices alguna vez en su vida pasada.

No podías imaginar peor infierno.

Lexa te adelantaba algunos pasos, deshaciéndose de cualquier amenaza que se pusiera ante el camino de ambas. Tuvo mucha razón en decirte que jamás la viste pelear, no verdaderamente. Incluso observarla ahora te hizo creer que su duelo con Roan había sido un juego para ella. La forma en la que se manejaba con sus espadas, sus movimientos eran demasiado fluidos y gráciles, verla luchar era una clase de arte.

“Por aquí”, te señalo un pequeño callejón entre jadeos. “Debes llegar al puente”.

“Debemos…”

“Escúchame, Klarke. Debes llegar al puente, cuando salgas de este lugar, regresa a Polis y muéstrales tu cuello”, te señaló. “Te ayudaré a acercarte, pero tendrás que seguir por tu cuenta una vez que estemos ahí. Necesito saber que lo harás, Klarke. No puedo pelear sabiendo que te encuentras en peligro y tampoco puedo defenderte apropiadamente, son demasiados”.

“Luchemos juntas”, la miraste con intensidad, no dispuesta a darte por vencida.

No volverías a decirle adiós. No si podías darlo todo para evitarlo.

“No, Clarke”, acunó tu rostro entre sus manos respondiendo a tu mirada. Sus ojos podían cargar con ese dolor, pero también existía esperanza en ellos. “Esta pelea es mía”.

“Por favor”, le rogaste. “No me hagas despedirme otra vez”

“Esta decisión la estoy tomando con mi corazón, no con mi cabeza” Parecía que articular aquella petición requirió toda la voluntad dentro de ella. “Necesito que la aceptes Clarke, necesito escuchar que puedes seguir adelante”, lo dijo casi como un ruego. “ _Nuestra gente te necesita_ ”.

 _Trataré tus necesidades como las mías, y tu gente será mi gente…_ Ella cumplió absolutamente todo lo que te prometió. Nunca falto a sus votos ni te pidió nada a cambio de mantener su palabra, demostró que realmente existía honor y lealtad en su interior. Y lo único que quería de ti era una respuesta.

Como fue que lograste asentir tras escucharla decir eso es algo que jamás sabrás. De lo que si eras consciente fue que dar aquel primer paso sería la decisión más difícil de tu vida.

* * *

Lexa hizo sonar muy fácil regresar a la entrada a la ciudad de la luz, no obstante, entre más se acercaban a ella, eran más los imprevistos que surgían. Los habitantes se multiplicaban conforme pasaban las calles, ninguno era lo suficientemente peligroso por sí solo, pero una vez que las hordas empezaron a seguirlas, las posibilidades de Lexa de sacarte de ahí sin ningún rasguño se mermaban. Más de una ocasión fueron capaces de aprehenderte, salvo que ALIE había cambiado el comando sobre tu destino. Desterrarte de la Ciudad de la Luz ya no era su prioridad ahora que la misma estaba por desaparecer.

El único momento en que Lexa dudo atacar a un oponente fue cuando ALIE por fin apareció frente a ustedes. Lucía exactamente como el espíritu de la primera comandante, así que confundida optó por bajar ambas espadas. Estaban demasiado cerca del puente, ofensivamente cerca si considerabas todas las oportunidades que tuvo de manifestarse.

“¿Quién eres tú?”, preguntó ALIE ligeramente sorprendida. “No tengo registro de tu existencia, identifícate”, solicitó.

“Lexa kom Trikru”, respondió automáticamente la joven.

“¿La comandante de los últimos pobladores de la tierra?” dijo ALIE tras comprobar la información que había obtenido de tu parte. “Fuiste tú quien inicio la secuencia de reinició”, afirmo una vez que verifico sus datos.

“He venido aquí a solucionar la falla”, respondió Lexa, debatiéndose entre revelar sus acciones o no, su antecesora no le advirtió de este probable inconveniente.

“No existe mal funcionamiento en mi programa, he mantenido el objetivo por el que fui creada: Hacer la vida humana mejor”, Se explicó.

“Extinguir la especie humana no es precisamente hacer la vida mejor”, comentaste con ironía.

“Clarke Griffin”, dijo tu nombre como si recordara que estabas ahí. “Lo siento, pero no puedes abandonar la ciudad de la Luz”, su ejército de títeres apareció en ese instante, rodeándolas casi por completo. “Tienes los datos que necesito para mejorar mi programa”.

“Te equivocas,” interrumpió Lexa. “Ella no está involucrada”.

“La firma de Becca está impresa en su existencia, _ALIE_ 2”, manifestó ALIE acercándose a ti, la multitud que se acumulaba las estaba rodeando peligrosamente.

“No”, Lexa se interpuso entre ustedes dos.

“La ciudad de la luz no sobrevivirá si no regresamos esos valores al núcleo”, advirtió ALIE observándote directamente, ignorando olímpicamente a tu escudo humano mientras se aproximaba más a ustedes.

Podías sentir como Lexa temblaba, su rostro era inescrutable, pero sabías que dentro de ella algo la molestaba. Aquella mujer con el vestido rojo era la figura de la persona que ella más respetaba, pero de alguna forma también era una amenaza contra sus prioridades y parecía estarlo comprendiendo. Lo que no era claro para ti era porque ahora ALIE necesitaba ahora, cuando horas o días atrás, tu presencia no era tolerada.

“Por favor, retírate”, ordenó ALIE a Lexa, pero no le hizo caso. En su lugar coloco una de sus espadas sobre su pecho. “Mi proyección no puede ser dañada”, declaro entendiendo las acciones de la comandante. “Tú tampoco”, apreció por un segundo para pasar a verte de nuevo a ti, “Ya no tienes un contenedor físico”.

“Tus valores están incompletos”, dijo entre dientes Lexa. “Todo este lugar a tergiversado el propósito original de la primera comandante”.

“Mis valores pronto serán mejorados… a no ser que no sean compatibles con mi plataforma. No lo entiendo, arreglé el problema”, señalo. “La tierra no tenía la capacidad de mantener la vida con las cifras humanas al alza sin ninguna clase de control”.

“Asesinaste a toda la población del planeta”, corregiste. “Y a los pocos que quedaron los reclutaste aquí robándoles la oportunidad de experimentar verdaderamente de estar vivos”.

“Las personas aquí fueron seleccionadas, todas accedieron a ceder su consciencia a la Ciudad de la Luz”, confirmo.

“Esto es una fantasía para ellos, ninguno decide sobre sí mismo. Esto _no_ es real”, espetaste.

“Las emociones humanas ponen en riesgo la vida, Clarke”, respondió ALIE. “Por eso no son toleradas en la Ciudad de la Luz. La envidia, el rencor, la ambición... todo eso llevo a la especie humana a su destrucción”.

“No, ¡tú los destruiste!”

“Tu acusación es acertada y razonable, Clarke. Pero mi programa sólo puso en funcionamiento los sistemas que los humanos construyeron con el fin de dañarse a sí mismos. La Ciudad de la Luz erradica todo aquello que pueda dañar ese balance”.

“Hay otras emociones que también has erradicado: El amor, la confianza, lealtad…”

“Todos los sentimientos son peligrosas, Clark Griffin”, indico ALIE. “Los humanos no saben controlar sus impulsos, no conocen barreras. Las interacciones químicas sobre las emociones humanas son inhabilitadas aquí. La lealtad puede llevar a un exceso de confianza que podría terminar en traición, el amor puede extremarse hasta una obsesión. Ninguna emoción humana es inocua”, advirtió ALIE.

“Ser un cuerpo vacío sigue sin mejorar la vida…”

“El tiempo se agota, y tu voluntad escapa de mi control, no puedo permitir administrarlo en esclarecer tus dudas sobre los comandos centrales de mi programa”, dos sujetos salieron tras de ti, intentando tomarte únicamente a ti. Lexa los aparto sin demora, regresando con furia su atención a ALIE. “¿Por qué no permites que complete mi misión?”, le pregunto la inteligencia artificial.

“Klarke es la razón por la que creo que todas las emociones son merecedoras de ser sentidas, por peligrosas que sean”, exclamo Lexa en un intento de explicarle a su versión anterior donde había fallado, “No puedes sólo apagarlas o rechazarlas, debes permitir que aprendan de sus errores y busquen la mejora por ellos mismos. Borrar todo aquello que los hace ser ellos mismos no soluciona nada. Tú y yo somos sólo guías, no dictadores”.

“Tu interacción con las emociones es intrigante e inusual”, comentó ALIE, “pero la información y mis cálculos indican que regresarles el control sería igual de catastrófico que la primera vez, los seres humanos no son capaces de preservar la vida, no está en su naturaleza”.

“Aun sin ti, muchos sobrevivimos…”

“Con violencia, gobernados con la ley del más fuerte. Si, sobrevivieron. Esa clase de involución en la historia no formara parte de la Ciudad de la Luz”, fueron sus últimas palabras. ALIE era firme en cuestión de su programación, leal a su misión por errónea que fuera. Hizo un discreto asentimiento, pero fue suficiente para que la horda de títeres sin alma respondiera.

Lexa repitió aquel épico ataque contra la reina de la Nación del Hielo. Si bien ALIE había dicho que su proyección no podía ser dañada, había ignorado el hecho de que su programa entero estaba siendo restablecido y que su conexión con la presencia de Lexa era más que sólo simbólica. La espada atravesó limpiamente su abdomen, no hubo sangre, ni mueca de dolor. Sólo asombro.

Quizá lo había hecho para detener el ataque unos segundos o para dejar claro algún punto que no entendías, sin embargo, no tuviste tiempo para comprenderlo. Lexa te había tomado de nuevo de la mano obligándote a correr hasta llegar al puente. No giro la cabeza ni una vez, ni se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en corriendo sobre él.

Cuando estuvieron a tan sólo algunos pasos del lugar donde habías despertado se detuvieron mientras que, a su espalda, la ciudad de la luz empezaba a fluctuar. Los edificios habían perdido solidez, el mismo puente parecía que empezaría a disiparse en cualquier momento. Estabas viendo cómo se destruía la fantasía por la que habías tomado la decisión de entrar ahí. Todo parecía estar en el proceso de desvanecerse salvo los habitantes, quienes estaban acortando distancia con ustedes cada latido que tu corazón daba.

“Debes irte”, rugió Lexa viendo como la multitud se acercaba. Estaba preparada para el ataque con la única espada que le quedaba.

“Ven conmigo”, le imploraste, atrayéndola hacia ti jalando su brazo, pero su respuesta fue deshacerse de tus manos con ímpetu, “No tienes por qué hacer esto sola”.

“ _Ai laik Heda, Non na throu daun gon ai”_ dejo salir un grito de guerra. Era su deber como la última comandante quedarse y luchar contra toda esa gente, porque era la única que podía sobrevivir a ello para construir la utopía que la primera de su clase no pudo.

“Por favor”, rogaste.

Lexa te miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Te miro como si dar un paso hacia ti lo cambiara todo, como si por primera vez en toda su vida pudiera escoger a su corazón por encima de su cabeza, como si ir contigo fuera su deseo más profundo.

Te tomó de la mano y te jalo hacia ella. No te abrazó, no acarició tu rostro ni sació el vacío creciente en tu pecho, sólo te beso como debió hacerlo desde el primer día en que supo que te amaba. Te beso por cada ocasión que se tragó sus sentimientos para respetar los tuyos, por cada noche que miro el cielo por su ventana creyendo que aun la odiabas.

Te besó por cada día y cada noche que no lo haría. Te besó como nunca más.

“Nos volveremos a encontrar… algún día, _embajadora_ ”, prometió.

“No”, intentaste sostener su mano y regresarla contigo, pero era demasiado tarde. Había encontrado su destino.

Viste sus ojos verdes mirar directamente los tuyos una última vez antes de ser absorbida por la oscuridad…

* * *

***

* * *

Las voces no dejaban de llegar a tus oídos, pero era el menor de tus problemas. La cabeza te daba vueltas, te dolía la simple acción de respirar y tu cuello ardía como si hubieran puesto un hierro al rojo vivo sobre tu piel. Por mucho que lo intentaras, reincorporarte era misión imposible, tus músculos estaban demasiado débiles para cargar el peso de tus movimientos. Sentías la boca seca y con un sabor metálico.

“El comandante ha sido muy explícito con su petición”, la voz de Marcus Kane fue la primera que cobró sentido para ti.

“No podemos entregárselas, sólo así”, contestó Abby. “Ya les hemos cedido el cuerpo de Charles…”

“Quieren a Clarke en la Polis, nuestra incorporación a la alianza comienza con su regreso”, Instó Marcus. “La orden es de efecto inmediato”.

“Clarke casi muere en los dos últimos días, no puedes sólo llevártela de aquí. Su estado es delicado”, insistió Abby. Bloqueando con su propio cuerpo el tuyo.

“Lo siento, hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Clarke tomó decisiones con las que no estamos de acuerdo, las consecuencias de sus acciones deben ser respondidas”, comentó con pesar Kane. “Es lo que ella quería, Abby. Paz. Piensa en todo lo que ha sacrificado para que lleguemos hasta aquí”.

“No les vas a entregar a mi hija”, porfió tu madre.

“No es tu decisión”, sentencio Marcus Kane.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que pudiste utilizar la poca fuerza que tenías para articular esa única silaba: “Iré”

_Ve a Polis… muéstrales tu cuello…_

_“_ ¿Clarke? _”_ Abby se puso a tu lado de inmediato, tomando una de tus manos para asegurarse de que en realidad habías recuperado la consciencia. “¿Qué has dicho?”

Lograste a dejar claras tus intenciones con otro susurro, “Iré” tu voz sonaba demasiado ronca, pero era posible entenderte.

“No, podemos solucionarlo”, gimoteo Abby rogándote con su voz que cambiaras de opinión. Tus parpados estaban tan cansados como el resto de tu cuerpo, pero lograste abrir los ojos para observarla, nunca la habías visto tan cansada.

Quisiste levantarte, pero cada centímetro de tu cuerpo te lo impidió. Fue demasiado para ti mantenerte flotando en ese somero estado de inconsciencia, pero su voz te impulsaba a querer intentarlo. Lexa escogido sus batallas con sabiduría y las había ganado, esta vez te tocaba dar eso de ti.

Todos los presentes en el área médica observaron cómo intentabas sobreponerte a las limitaciones de tu estado. Todos vieron como tu cuerpo se agredía a si mismo durante dos días, la desesperación de Abby por no poder mermar el dolor que parecías padecer. Lo que nadie creyó que verían era como insistías en seguir enfrentándote así contra ti misma.

“Iré, volveré a Polis”, musitaste débilmente.

“Haré los arreglos pertinentes”, señaló Kane partiendo de la habitación sin detenerse ni un segundo a mirar la derrota en el rostro de la doctora.

Abby no dijo más. No entendía ni alcanzaría a hacerlo jamás. Tus decisiones estaban guiadas por tu corazón, siempre lo habían estado, pero en esta ocasión fue tu cabeza quien te llevo a comprender que tú eras el precio a pagar por la paz entre la gente del cielo y aquellos que nacieron en la tierra.

“La Ciudad de la Luz ya no existe”, dijo Thelonius atónito por la revelación. Como si pensara que cuando tu salieras de ella, podría regresar a él la posibilidad. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando todo lo que se había obligado a borrar bajo su influencia retorno a él abruptamente.

Nadie hizo caso a su dolor. Ese era su castigo por haber querido huir de él en primer lugar.

Marcus Kane no tardo en regresar acompañado de dos guerreros grounder y tres soldados de Arkadia. Abby lo miro con resentimiento, no creyendo que actuaría tan pronto. Te trasladaron a una camilla entre los cinco hombres con cuidado de no lastimarte, aunque era difícil saber si lo harían, no había nada en ti que no doliera en ese preciso instante.

“Iré con ustedes”, dijo tu madre decidida. “Es mi última petición como canciller de Arkadia,” expreso abiertamente. “Quiero ser testigo del destino de mi hija”.

Kane respondió con una mirada llena de condescendencia. No sabías quien era el nuevo comandante, ni que quería exactamente de ti al insistir que regresaras de inmediato a la capital, pero podrías advertir desde ya que no era nada bueno. Marcus aprobó la petición de Abby sacudiendo la cabeza una sola vez.

“Mamá”, murmuraste. Abby se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar con atención tus palabras, “La vi… vi a Lexa en ese lugar”.

Lo dijiste porque querías que alguien lo supiera. Porque no podía irse contigo aquel secreto, la persona que amaste te persiguió a un plano virtual, te mostró sus sentimientos de la forma más honorable posible, limpiando tus lágrimas y desaparecido todos tus miedos. Lexa, había estado ahí. Contigo. Y era algo que no podías callar ya.

Tú habías amado a la comandante de los doce clanes.

* * *

Cuando te sacaron de Arkadia no sentiste absolutamente nada.

En tu pecho no hubo sitio para sentir nostalgia por un sitio al que jamás llegaste a considerar tu hogar. Quizá en los pasillos del Arca quedaba algo de ti, de esa Clarke de antes, aquella que atestiguo como su padre era sentenciado a muerte por importarle demasiado el destino de los pobladores y fue encerrada para evitar que sintiera el mismo impulso heroico.

Las estaciones que llegaron a la tierra y que construyeron su civilización como Arkadia jamás conocieron a la Clarke que nació en la tierra. No de la forma en que debieron hacerlo, no bajo la mirada correcta. Para muchos, tú eras solo la joven que mantuvo a los delincuentes con vida al precio que fuera y después los traicionó de todas las formas posibles, primero al abandonarlos y después al buscar una alianza que algunos no consideraban ventajosa. La mayoría de ellos sólo conocería esa parte de la historia, no sabría que para los grounders tú eras la legendaria Wanheda, ni que tu estadía en Polis fue todo menos una traición a tu gente. Y no te importaba.

Arkadia jamás se sentiría como tu hogar.

Tu corazón decidió que el único sitio al que podía anhelar volver era aquel donde la flama ardía eternamente en su cima. Tu hogar era donde el recuerdo de sus pasos existiría siempre. Lo entendías ahora que te llevaban de regreso ahí.

Sólo estuviste veintisiete días en Polis de tus dieciocho años. No obstante, esos veintisiete días bastaron para todo lo que valía la pena experimentar en una vida. Y no podía hacerte más feliz que ésta tuviera que ir a encontrar su final precisamente ahí.

* * *

Tuvieron que trasladarte desde los límites de Polis hasta la torre sobre la camilla. Durante el viaje tuviste momentos consciente en los cuales intentabas incorporarte hasta casi lograrlo, aun exhausta querías que tus primeros pasos frente al sucesor de Lexa no fueran llevados por otras piernas. En aquellos en los que te sumías en la oscuridad, no dejabas de soñar con su voz y su cálido tacto, todas esas que pensaste que serían las últimas veces.

Algo hizo eco en tu memoria.

“Mamá, ¿podrías revisar mi cuello?”, le pediste con voz más clara cuando tu cuerpo parecía poner de su parte.

Abby cuidadosamente te ayudó a girar un poco la cabeza, apartando tu cabello lo inspeccionó brevemente. No pudiste ver su reacción ni alcanzar a enterarte de sus hallazgos porque el vehículo se detuvo y los guerreros grounder fueron los encargados de cargarte.

“Tendrás que quedarte aquí, Abby”, le informo Kane a tu madre. “Sólo ella y yo, órdenes del comandante”, eso iba para los soldados que los acompañaban. “Lo siento”.

Abby asintió, no quería que la última vez que la vieras fuera peleando. Había aprendido a aceptar algunas cosas por mucho que dolieran.

“Clarke”, se inclinó para despedirte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, acariciando tu mejilla con cariño mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, “Te quiero. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti”.

No hubo tiempo para tu despedida, pero le hiciste con un fugaz apretón en la mano sobre tu cara que apreciabas sus palabras.

* * *

No te llevaron al salón del trono, en su lugar fuiste dirigida a la habitación de todo el edificio que conocías mejor que cualquier otra, reconociéndola incluso antes de entrar porque la luz en ella era la misma del día que pretendías abandonarla, pero la mayor pista era su aroma. Incluso a metros de la puerta, olía a Lexa.

“Wanheda”, una voz masculina te dio la bienvenida. Titus indico a los guerreros tu lugar sobre la cama con un par de ademanes coordinados, “Se ha ordenado que esta habitación sea para ti, Clarke”.

Quisiste preguntar, pero no querías gastar energías en ello. Al menos no con él.

 _No le guardaras rencor para siempre._ Recordaste lo que Lexa te había dicho sobre él, pero era imposible no odiarle. Él era el causante de su ausencia, aun cuando podías dirigir la culpa a ti misma, fueron sus manos las que le arrebataron la vida.

“Heda ha cedido para ti sus aposentos”, explico. “Se ha dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario para hablar contigo mientras tus heridas sanan”.

El sentimiento de deja vú era demasiado irónico en ese momento.

“No veo sentido a mantenerme con vida si…” fuiste interrumpida a media frase. Titus hizo salir a todos aquellos que no tuvieran que escuchar sus palabras, dejándote únicamente en su compañía.

“Juré ante Lexa que no te haría daño”, exclamó. “Todos lo hicimos”.

Dio un paso frente a ti antes de decidir que no tenía más que decirte.

“Quiero hablar con el comandante ahora”, le pediste antes de que te dejara. Titus hizo una reverencia en asentimiento y se retiró.

Una vez sola, no pudiste soportar pensar en que la última vez que estuviste ahí fue para abrir tu corazón a Lexa después de decirle que te marcharías a Arkadia.

Una bomba de emociones explotó en tu pecho, te habías preparado para muchos escenarios pero que te regresaran al lugar que atestiguo su amor no era uno de ellos y enterarte que Lexa les hizo jurar por tu bienestar quizá era demasiado para ti en ese momento.

Hiciste lo posible para que aquellos sentimientos no te abrumaran cuando alguien toco a la puerta, los guardias detrás de ellas le dieron paso al nuevo comandante. Aden entró ostentando una armadura similar a la que perteneció a Lexa, con la hombrera y la capa de terciopelo rojo, pero sin la insignia de Heda en su frente. El joven no se detuvo a mirarte hasta que no se hubo arrodillado ante ti.

No hizo falta que dijera nada. Alguien lo había hecho por él tiempo atrás.

Le mostraste la mano como hiciste con ella y él la tomó agradecido.

“Buenas noches Embajadora”, dijo Aden acorde a la luz que empezaba a escaparse del día.

“Reshop, Heda”, contestaste sin dirigirte precisamente a él.

Pues tu mirada estaba congelada sobre aquellos ojos verdes que sonreían detrás de Aden.

El chico se hizo a un lado, consciente de lo que captaba tu atención. Una parte de él entendía que el espíritu de Lexa estaba conectado a ti y no le interesaba encontrar una explicación.

“ _Nos volvemos a encontrar, Klarke_ ”, escuchar su voz te rompió.

“Prometiste que lo haríamos”.

* * *

Abby no alcanzó a decirte el hallazgo que descubrió en tu cuello y pasaría tiempo antes de que tú lo hicieras incidentalmente. Sobre tu piel estaba el mismo tatuaje que habías observado en Lexa alguna vez, sólo que el tuyo marcaba que el ciclo fue completado.

La última comandante, la única que rompió con las limitaciones que otros antes de ella, guardó con éxito esa versión en ti porque tú le había mostrado el camino y la forma de hacerlo.


	6. Epilógo. "Algún día".

Te preguntaste cuantas veces te perdiste mirando por esa ventana. Y la respuesta te sorprendió cuando te diste cuenta que sabías de memoria los bordes del cristal roto, la hora precisa en la que el sol se ponía en el horizonte o hacia dónde mirar cuando querías ver las maravillas culturales de Polis.

Aquella habitación compartía una historia contigo. La más privada, la más secreta.

Frente a esa ventana, bastante tiempo atrás, viste la inocencia y gratitud en sus ojos. Pudiste atestiguar el alma de la comandante, esa parte que era capaz de perdonar a sus embajadores por haberla traicionado cuando los necesitaba, viste su compasión, su fuerza.

Frente a esa ventana dejaste escapar tu primer suspiro inspirado en pensamientos que solo te llevaban a sus ojos verdes. Bajo la luz que dejaba atravesar terminaste el único dibujo que fuiste capaz de retratar de ella en la más envidiable paz, cuando la observaste vulnerable frente a ti.

Te alejaste de esa ventana suspirando. Tú corazón nunca dejo aquella habitación, ni tu alma aquella torre.

Observaste la cama. Tú corazón se sintió vacío, tan vacío que te dolía, ahí perdiste la esperanza, agonizaste minutos junto a ella, mientras su única preocupación era tu bienestar. Donde compartiste un último vestigio de ti en sus labios. Y cuando suspiro por última vez, fuiste testigo de que su última lágrima te la había regalado. 

Comenzaste a llorar.

No lo hacías con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacías sentías que tu cuerpo se liberaba.

“Clarke”, escuchaste a centímetros de ti.

Entre tus lágrimas fuiste capaz de sonreír. Cerraste los ojos y suspiraste, te gustaba como sonaba tu nombre dicho únicamente por esa voz.

“Dime que eres real”, pediste, casi sonó como un ruego, **“Dime que sigues aquí”.**

Ella se acercó con cautela, tomando tus dos manos, las dirigió a su rostro. La corriente que sentiste fue demasiado como para ocultarla, tu cuerpo entero temblaba. Era imposible que alguna vez te acostumbraras a la sensación.

No eras capaz de abrir los ojos, no todavía.

“Dímelo tú”, respondió ella.

Tus manos y cada uno de tus sentidos lo gritaba. Abriste los ojos lentamente, embebiendo cada sensación, impregnándote de ella, de la ilusión. Pero tus manos no mentían, aunque tú lógica gritara lo contrario.

Abriste los ojos para encontrarte con los suyos. Aquellas hermosas pupilas verdes no dejaban de mirarte entre la profundidad que les daba vida.

Era real, lo había prometido.

Ella nunca te abandonaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora pasemos a la parte donde la magia de la ciencia ficción, la neurología y la fantasía explican como es esto posible: Clarke ingirió una capsula que provoca su entrada a la Ciudad de la Luz, sabemos por la serie que es capaz de ver la proyección de ALIE como cualquier otro PERO cuando ella entra a CoL, al haber estado en contacto con Lexa, digamos que esta versión se descarga en Clarke. Por ende, su cuerpo rechaza la primera versión para darle paso a la segunda. El chip no se depura, es imposible una vez que se ha establecido a nivel molecular en el sistema nervioso.
> 
> Becca dice que Clarke es especial porque, a pesar de no ser una nightblood, ha podido aceptar el programa sin ningún problema (salvo el daño a su cuerpo en el proceso).
> 
> La parte que a mi más me fascino (por la inclinación médica) es el que Clarke pueda ver y tocar a Lexa en la realidad. El cerebro es el órgano más misterioso del cuerpo, la tecnología usada en la serie explota mucho este misterio. La inteligencia artificial rompe la barrera neuronal, puede integrarse con las emociones humanas y como interatúan con las acciones... en términos prácticos:
> 
> Lexa es una alucinación vivida y tangible, pero sigue siendo ella, existe realmente para Clarke.
> 
> Su consciencia fue respaldada en Clarke, por eso el tatuaje en el cuello con el signo de Polaris completo. Por eso le pide que confíe, porque está por guardarse a si misma en ella. Por supuesto, Clarke es la única que puede sentir a Lexa, desde su tacto hasta su aliento si en preciso, aquí entra la neurofisiología pero es mucha información innecesaria.
> 
> Su amor seguirá siendo cosa entre ellas dos, comparten un mismo cuerpo. Lo que es técnicamente muy romántico porque dos almas habitan un mismo cuerpo.
> 
> Una disculpa, si mi explicación fue redudante y nada esclarecedora XD o no es el final feliz que esperaban (que es uno lleno de posibilidades, es un final abierto... Lexa sigue viva en Clarke, aun pueden experimentar todo juntas)
> 
> Por último gracias por leer. Al menos a mí me resultó muy terapéutico escribir un final más acorde a mi expectativas.


End file.
